


Sander Sides One-Shots

by Idiotwithatardis



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, sanders - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Jealousy, Lamp - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Make Up, Possessive Behavior, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 26,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: This is going to be a book of imagines and one shots about the sander sides. I'll will do platonic and romantic ships and relationships. No smut and I will take requests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Sander Sides book i'm doing please send in requests.

Requests:

So i'll be writing one-shots and imagines about the Sander Sides, either platonic or romantic. Please send in requests or anything you want but please no smut. Either comment what you want and what ship here or on my tumblr Idiotwithatardis.

I do any ships and any tags that you would want so either comment or ask me on Tumblr.

Thanks, Abby.


	2. Roman/Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just came into my head. Send requests if you want anything. Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed.

Virgil was on his bed with his headphones in. He was listening to fall out at boy at full volume so he didn't hear it when Roman came in. He only realised when his headphones were pulled off of his head and he looked up to see an angry Roman looking down at him.

"What the hell was that about earlier" He said, tone venomous.  
"I have no idea what your on about Princey" He emphasised the nickname.  
"Oh, come on Virgil I thought we were passed this" Roman's tone was softer now and it made Virgil's heart melt.

///Earlier///

“Hello Virgil what can I help you with” Logan said looking up from his book.  
“Roman won’t pay any attention to me” Virgil looked down, embarrassed. He wasn’t usually this needy but he felt quite clingy recently and it wasn’t helping he barely saw Roman.  
“Ah, you are referring to his enlarged amount of time spent with Patton”  
“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t be jealous but I can help but feel...”  
“Anxious” Logan said at the same time as Virgil  
“If you are feeling lonely maybe I could be of assistance”  
“What do you mean” Virgil asked hesitantly  
“I consider us good friends and I enjoy spending time with you so when Roman is working on the new video idea with Patton we could “hang” out together” Logan suggested  
“Yeah, that actually sounds nice” Virgil said, surprised  
“Perfect, come sit I could read out the book I’m reading”  
“Sure, what book is it”  
“Cold charlotte”  
“Oh, I love that book” Virgil plopped down on the couch next to Logan as he began reading out the book even trying to change his voice for different characters to make it more interesting.

“Well Patton I think we’ve done well for today.” Roman said yawning  
“Your right, I’m going to watch movie with Logan, do you and Virgil want to come” Patton asked  
“No enjoy time with your boyfriend. Anyway, all I want to do is cuddle with Virgil after a day like this”  
The two walked out of Roman’s room (where they had been working) and went to the living room to get their boyfriends when they heard laughing more specifically Logan and Virgil chuckling together.  
“Hello, my love. What are you two up to” Roman said, forcing a smile.  
“Oh, hey Roman, we were just watching the black cauldron” Virgil said not looking away from the tv  
“Well I thought since I was done working we could spend some time together” Roman said hoping Virgil would get the hint  
“Actually, Logan was going to show me some of his books I could read so maybe later” Then both Logan and Virgil left a shocked Patton and Roman  
“What just happened” Patton asked confused

///Present///

“That was me spending time with my friend when my boyfriend wouldn’t” Virgil huffed grabbing his headphones back but before he could put them on Roman pulled him up by his arms.  
“Virgil, love. If you wanted some more attention all you had to do was ask” Roman’s voice was whispering in his ear in a gentle, encouraging tone.  
“It’s just uhm I have been feelingreallyneedylately” Virgil rushed out  
“A bit slower, love” Roman asked  
“I’ve been feeling really needy lately and it seemed like you didn’t want to spend any time with me” Virgil said shyly avoiding looking at Roman directly which was hard seeing as he was holding Virgil close to him.  
“So that wasn’t to make me jealous” Roman asked quietly  
“What no. Wait you were jealous” Virgil stepped back and began to laugh

But his laughter was cut short when Roman pulled him into his arms and began kissing down his neck.  
“Well why don’t I give you the attention you missed out on” Roman whispered   
“o-o-ok” Virgil stuttered going bright red.  
“Okay then Love”


	3. Logan/ Virgil - Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something my sleep deprived brain thought of. As always send in request and leave kudos.

"Virgil may I have a word with you for a moment" Logan asked coming to sit with Virgil on the couch.  
"Sure what's up" Virgil put his phone down and looked at Logan.  
"Are we friends?" Logan look nervous  
"Of course we are why would you think otherwise" Virgil tilted his head cutely.

"Its just when I was talking to Roman and I referred to you as my friend he said that he we not just friends" Logan said   
"Nevemind him, he's just being silly" Virgil said getting up from the couch and patting Logan on the shoulder before going off to his room.

Logan couldn't help but feel sad at that, but he supposes that it's stupid. Why should he feel sad over something that never existed.

///A Couple Days Later///

Virgil had been avoided him. Logan was afraid this would happen, he'd managed to mess up one of the best friendships he had. While both Roman and Patton were great they were just very positive and he didn't have as much in common with them as Virgil.

He caught up with Virgil In the kitchen and as much as Roman says he did not corner him.   
"Virgil have you been avoiding me" Logan asked  
"Of course not Lo, I've just been busy" Virgil tried to unsuccessfully push past Logan.  
"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, please know it was not my intention" Logan look genuinely upset.

"Alright the truth is that Roman was right we're not friends" Virgil looked down  
"Oh, well I'm sorry I bothered you" Logan began to move away when Virgil stopped him  
"I really like you Logan, your so sweet and smart and the most understanding person. I feel normal when I'm with you and that I can trust you. You make me feel safe" Virgil looked up expecting to find shock or disgust on Logan's face but that was not what he found.

"I love you Virgil. Well I think I do, Patton has given me some information on love and I do believe---" Logan's stumbling speech was interrupted by Virgil pulling Logan in to kiss him.  
"I love you too" Virgil whispered against Logan's lips before he was pulled in for another kiss.


	4. Platonic Prinxiety - Hurt Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See it’s easier to study with you best friends” Logan laughed  
> “Yeah, your right. I accept it” Virgil laughed back
> 
> Looked like Virgil didn’t need him anymore, Roman ran back to his dorm in tears. “Looks like you’ve really messed up now Roman” he muttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was request from Lightseed, those who ask shall recieve. Hope you enjoy this and if anyone was something please comment or ask on tumblr.

Virgil was angry, well Virgil was always angry but this time it was at Roman. He didn’t even understand why. Sure, he may have bailed on their time together but that wasn’t a big deal. His girlfriend had recently come for a visit and he wanted to spend some time with her. Was that a crime. Anyway, Roman wouldn’t have minded if it was Virgil, he would have understood. But Virgil was different and he needed to make this up to him.

But Virgil was his best friend, they were practically brothers so if he upset him he would make up for it even if he had to beg.  
“Hey what-, what do you want Roman,” Virgil’s happy tone disappearing when he saw Roman.  
“I came here to apologise Virge” Roman said, using his puppy dog eyes  
“Well you are not forgiven” Virgil went to slam the door in his face  
“Virgil, why is this such a big deal to you. You know I’m allowed to have a life outside of you and collage” Roman snapped  
“Wow such a great apology Roman, blame me. Maybe if you took your head out of your ass once in a while you see things from my perspective” And with that the door was slammed in his face leaving him shocked.

He walked back to his dorm slowly, tonight was video game night and Virgil obviously wasn’t coming over. He should probably get some work done. He went back to his dorm and got working on his assignment for chemistry. It was boring without Virgil there to make jokes and properly explain stuff to him. He tried calling him again but it went straight to Voicemail.

After an hour or so Roman gave up on his work. It wasn’t like he could concentrate any way. He needed to see Virgil, he missed his best friend. Collage would be hell without him anyway. Virgil was the one that convinced him to come get his degree even if he wanted to do acting.

He walked across campus to Virgil’s dorm which was quite far away from his, though they had recently applied for a dorm together. That way they could study together and hang out easier.  
When Roman got to Virgil’s dorm he was about to knock when he heard laughing from inside and then a voice. It was Logan.  
“See it’s easier to study with you best friends” Logan laughed  
“Yeah, your right. I accept it” Virgil laughed back

Looked like Virgil didn’t need him anymore, Roman ran back to his dorm in tears. “Looks like you’ve really messed up now Roman” he muttered

///Couple of Days Later///

Roman woke up to Virgil’s yelling and knocking on his door. He stumbled out of bed and went to let him in.  
“What do you want” He said voice gruff with sleep  
“Where have you been, Lucy hasn’t seen you in days, you missed classes and it looks like you decided to become a hobbit.” Virgil said voice laced with concern  
“Why are you so worried, shouldn’t you be with your best friend Logan” Roman snapped, not caring anymore.  
“Ro, what are you talking about”  
“I came by to apologise and I heard you and Logan. You obviously don’t need me anymore. Just spare me and leave me alone”  
“Ro, listen to me. You’re my best friend always have been, always will be. Please I need you” Virgil said voice breaking  
“I’m sorry Virge” Roman said  
“Don’t worry I’m sorry as well” Virgil said softly.  
“Now how about video game day” Virgil said making Roman smile  
“That be great”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry Roman” Virgil said before running off to his room. Once he was there he slammed the door shut and fell to the floor in tears. He trusted Patton, how could he treat him like that.
> 
> “Because he never really loved you, he loves Roman more. He hates you” Said the voices in his head.  
> “Shut up, shut up” Virgil said pulling at his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested by tmisos, hope you like it and it turned out how you wanted. Still accepting requests. Please comment and leave Kudos if you enjoyed.

“Uh, you can’t do anything right Virgil” Roman yelled.  
“Really, so all those panic attacks I helped Thomas through, they were nothing” Virgil yelled back.  
“That’s because your just anxiety, why don’t you just disappear back to where you belong” Roman snapped  
“I bet you’d love that. You stuck up, ignorant, stupid, twat of a prince” Virgil replied tone venomous.

“Hey, Virgil that was really mean. Apologise to Roman right now” Patton said walking into the living room.  
“But he start…” Virgil started but was interrupted by Patton  
“Apologise Now” Patton said in his parent tone.  
“I’m sorry Roman” Virgil said before running off to his room. Once he was there he slammed the door shut and fell to the floor in tears. He trusted Patton, how could he treat him like that.

“Because he never really loved you, he loves Roman more. He hates you” Said the voices in his head.  
“Shut up, shut up” Virgil said pulling at his hair.

Patton as sitting in the living room the next day, he felt awful. He didn’t want to upset Virgil but he couldn’t just yell those things at Roman. His string of thoughts was interrupted by Logan and Roman walking in.

“Patton, Roman has something he’d like to say” Logan said, pushing Roman forward.  
“Uhm, that argument wasn’t Virgil’s fault. I told him he couldn’t do anything and that he was just anxiety” Roman said guilty, Patton jumped up.  
“No wonder Virgil was so upset. Roman I’m very disappointed but I’ll deal with you later. Right now, I have to fix things with Virgil” Patton said running off to Virgil’s room.

“Virgil, kiddo. Please open up” Patton said softly, knocking on his door.  
“Go away Patton” Virgil sounded broken. Patton was flooded with guilt.  
“Virgil, kiddo. Please, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what Roman said”   
“Doesn’t mater he was right”  
“Virgil, he couldn’t have been more wrong. You’re not just anxiety, you’re the feeling of joy after Thomas has overcome something, the urge to care and the drive that pushes Thomas forward.

The door opened to reveal Virgil, eyes red, tears on his face. He collapsed into Patton’s arms and began to sob.

“Shush, let it all out. It’s okay. I love you, we all love you” Patton soothed.  
“Thanks dad” was Virgil’s muffled reply  
“What did you call me” Patton said tears of happiness in his eyes.  
“I love you dad” Virgil said looking in Patton’s eyes  
“That’s the first time you’ve called me that” Patton said pulling Virgil in for another hug.  
“I love you too kiddo”


	6. Platonic Prinxiety - Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I cannot do that Roman, I refuse to cause you anymore pain” Logan said  
> “It’s okay Logan, what me and Patton had wasn’t really love. It was more like an intimate friendship. Both of you deserve proper love” Roman said. Even if I can’t have it, he thought.  
> “It’s probably best if we don’t see each other for a while then” Patton said and Roman nodded in agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Septiplier_Lover, hope it's what you wanted. If anyone else wants something please comment or send a request at my tumblr, Idiotwithatardis. The ending can be seen as platonic or romantic. Also leave kudos if you enjoyed.

Roman had set the table with Patton’s favourite foods, a sort of picnic. He picked out some lovely flowers and lit some candles. Today was his and Patton’s 1-year anniversary and Roman was going to make it perfect. He’d even asked Virgil to keep Logan busy, so they could be left in peace.  
Once he thought everything was perfect he went off to find his beloved, he figured he either been in his room or in Logan’s (The two of them had grown rather close.) He heard Patton in his room, so he conjured up some more flowers and opened the door.

“Happy one-year ani—” Roman’s happiness disappeared at the sight before him, Logan and Patton were sitting on Patton’s bed kissing. Roman dropped the flowers and ran out the room ignoring Patton’s shouts.  
He ran into the kitchen and got rid of the dinner and the flowers. He blew out the candles, wishing that he could disappear like the flame. Patton rushed into the kitchen.

“Ro I’m so—” Patton started but was interrupted  
“Don’t you dare call me by that nickname. That is for my loyal boyfriend who no longer exists” Roman snapped.  
“Roman please, I’m sorry. It’s just Logan has been helping me through some stuff and I just leaned in...”  
“You leaned in” Roman whispered “So not only did you cheat but you did so while sober and initiated it” Roman ran away, tears in his eyes.

He ran into his room and shut the door. He sunk down to the ground against it and began to cry. How could Patton do this to him, he loved him.  
“Well he obviously doesn’t love me” Roman said out loud before falling asleep. Drained from the day’s events.

He woke up slumped on the floor, he could hear someone speaking and knocking on his door. “Go away Patton” He yelled, wanting to be alone  
“It’s me, Virgil” Came the soft voice. Roman stood up and opened the door. Virgil walked in and Roman shut the door behind him.  
“Ro, I’m so sorry. I heard what Patton did” Virgil said softly pulling Roman into a hug which was unusual since Virgil usually hated all contact. Roman hugged back and began to cry softly.

He heard Virgil singing softly and rubbing his back. He felt better, he felt safe in Virgil’s arms.  
“It’s okay, sir sings a lot” Virgil said and Roman smiled at the nickname.  
“There’s that smile, I love” Virgil said looking down at Roman and wiping away a few stray tears.  
“Tha-Thank Yo-you” Roman’s voice was hoarse from all the crying.  
“Why do we go and get you some water and food” Virgil said but Roman immediately began shaking his head. He didn’t think he could face Patton or Logan.  
“Why don’t we bring some food and water back here then we can watch Disney movies.” Virgil offered, at that Roman nodded gently and let Virgil pull him up.

They walked into the kitchen together, past the living room where Patton was lying in a lump on the couch. Logan was trying to comfort him but stood up when he saw Roman and Virgil. He whispered something to Patton before walking over to them.

Virgil immediately stood in front of Roman almost like a shield when he noticed Logan coming over.  
“Roman I would like to apologise about the pain that my interaction with Patton has cause. I regret it deeply, I never wanted you to feel this way.” Logan said sincerely  
“I know, Logan. I’m not mad at you. Thank you for the apology, I know emotions are hard for you.” Roman said, voice barely above a whisper.  
“I think it would be beneficial for both you and Patton if we discussed this.” Logan said  
“Only if that’s alright with you though” Virgil said, rubbing Roman’s back as if to remind him he was there.  
“Okay” Roman whispered

Logan went to sit with Patton while Virgil made Roman drink a glass of water and have a couple biscuits. Then the pair walked into the living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Logan and Patton.

“I’m so sorry Roman. I didn’t know how to tell you. It’s just me and Logan started bonding and I fell for him. I didn’t know how to tell you” Patton said through his tears.  
“I understand Patton and you can’t change how you feel. But I’m still angry and upset that I was forced to find out this way.” Roman said not able to look at Patton. He knew if he did he would begin crying again and not be able to stop.  
“Where do we go from here” Patton said, tone quiet. He looked down.

“Obviously you have strong feelings for Logan and as we can no longer date, I think you two should. You’ll be very happy together. Happier than with me.” Roman said, voice breaking near the end. Virgil pulled him closer.  
“I cannot do that Roman, I refuse to cause you anymore pain” Logan said  
“It’s okay Logan, what me and Patton had wasn’t really love. It was more like an intimate friendship. Both of you deserve proper love” Roman said. Even if I can’t have it, he thought.  
“It’s probably best if we don’t see each other for a while then” Patton said and Roman nodded in agreement

Virgil stood up and walked Roman back to his room, he sat Roman on his bed and got up to put on beauty and the beast. He didn’t like the movie very much but Roman did.  
“That was very kind, what you did back there Ro.” Virgil said, sitting in the bed with Roman  
“They deserve happiness, anyway it doesn’t matter as long as I have you.” Roman said, looking at Virgil  
“Yeah, you’ll always have me Ro” Virgil replied, putting his arm of Roman and cuddling him. The two then began to watch the movie, enjoying each other’s company and comfort.


	7. Prinxiety - Cheater part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CrankyWhenProvoked asked for Virgil and Roman's romance blossoming so decided to do it as a continuation of the last chapter, enjoy.

A month after Patton’s and Roman’s breakup, Roman was starting to feel better. His and Virgil’s relationship had improved massively. They spent the majority of their time together and Virgil had practically moved into Roman’s room. He kept clothes their and even had a toothbrush in their shared holder.  
They were currently sitting on Roman’s bed watching corpse bride (Roman decided after a month of watching what Roman wanted, Virgil deserved a choice).

“That’s so cute, she sacrificed herself for his happiness” Roman said, tears in his eyes as the credits rolled.  
“I know, you sap” Virgil said, ruffling Roman’s hair.  
“Stop that, your messing up perfection” Roman said rolling off the bed.  
“Your daft, sir sings a lot” Virgil said laughing.  
“If I’m daft, you are too hot topic” Roman said.

Virgil stood up of the bed and walked to the door. Roman stood up quickly pouting. “Where are you going”  
“To go get chocolate covered popcorn” Virgil said smiling, knowing it’s Roman’s favourite.  
“I love you, you know that”   
“I know, I know” Virgil said walking to the kitchen.  
As Virgil left Roman contemplated his words. He had grown close to Virgil. They knew almost everything about each other. Virgil knew all his favourite things, his hopes, his fears. He was the reason he was getting over Patton. But Roman couldn’t help but wish they were more than just friends. “I can only dream” He said to himself.  
Virgil was in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn. When he saw Logan come in, they were still awkward around each other. Both unsure of how to act.

“Hello Virgil” Logan said, politely.  
“Hey Lo” Virgil said softly  
“I want you to know, that I’m thankful of how much you’ve been helping Roman” Logan started  
“Really Lo, it’s no problem” Virgil said  
“No, I’m happy for you two and so is Patton. You both make a lot more sense and your good for each other” Logan finished.  
“Oh, we- we not- we aren’t together” Virgil stuttered, shocked.  
“Oh, it’s just you seem like you are” Logan said  
“Well we aren’t” Virgil said rushing out of the kitchen, he ran back to his room and lent against the wall. 

He hadn’t been back here in a while, but he was glad he came here instead of Roman’s room. For the others Virgil’s room was a place of anxiety that corrupted them, this was why he and Roman couldn’t hang out here.   
But for Virgil his room was a place of comfort, he got through panic attacks here. It was filled with his favourite things; his old jumper was here which he used as a sort of comfort blanket when things got bad. It was a good place to re-centre and balance himself out.

It had been 20 minutes and Roman got worried about Virgil he walked into the living room and kitchen but he wasn’t there. “Maybe he’s in his room” He thought.  
He walked back over to Virgil’s room, knocking lightly on the door.  
“Virgil, are you in their” He said softly, the door opened and Roman stepped out.  
“What’s wrong” Roman said. Touching Virgil’s cheek, shocked when Virgil leaned in to the comforting touch.  
“Can we talk in your room” Virgil said, voice croaky  
“Sure, yeah let’s go” Roman gently took Virgil’s arm and pulled him to his room.

Once they were there, Roman closed his door as Virgil went to sit on his bed. Roman turned around to face Virgil.  
“Virgil, what’s wrong” Roman said stepping forward  
“I’m sorry, it’s just I was talking to Logan—”  
“What did the calculator nerd say, did he upset you. I will hurt him I swear to- “Roman started but his rant was interrupted by Virgil.  
“No, he just thought that we were a couple now” Virgil muttered, but Roman heard him clearly  
“Would it be so awful if we were” Roman said hurt that Virgil was upset at the idea of them being together.  
“No, no I would love it but you just broke up with Patton and you need-needed time” Virgil said stumbling over his words.

Roman smiled at Virgil’s cuteness and stepped toward the bed. He bent down to Virgil’s level and cupped his face with his hands. He leaned forward and gently kissed Virgil on the lips.  
Virgil stayed frozen and Roman feared he had been to forward but just as he moved away Virgil pulled him forward and began kissing back.

“I love you, Ro. Have for a while” Virgil whispered against Roman’s lips.  
“That’s just amazing because I love you too” Roma whispered back before pulling Virgil in for another kiss.

Roman and Virgil became official much to everyone’s delight, it was still a while before things went back to normal. But soon often Patton and Roman were back to being best friends after the initial awkwardness.  
Logan and Roman became close as well, both grateful for the others kindness.  
Virgil and Patton had a rougher start since Virgil was still angry at Patton for causing Roman so much pain. But with some convincing from Roman (weirdly enough) they got back on track.  
Logan and Virgil were better then ever. Both supportive of the others relationship and trying to mend the break in the sides.

But at the end of it all they were still friends. Mismatched and oddly paired but they were happy. And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, chocolate covered popcorn is the best!!!


	8. Platonic Lamp - Not Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by reppep, hope you like this as much as i like writing it. Please send in requests and leave kudos.

Roman was having a panic attack, at least that’s what he thought this was. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. All he could do was sit and feel the feeling of dread settle and grow in his chest. He ‘d been dealing with these a lot this week, ever since Deceit had talked to him.  
He tried to calm down and focus on the positives. He even tried Virgil’s weird breathing tactic but nothing was working all he could think about was Deceit’s words. “You’ll never be good enough, they don’t need you, they don’t want you. It’s not like you could ever make something good enough anyway”  
Even with Virgil easing up on the anxiety, Patton’s support and Logan’s planning. Roman couldn’t help but think maybe Deceit was right. He tried to help Thomas and create good ideas but lately all he could feel was this sinking realisation that he wasn’t good enough.

He stopped trying, he couldn’t give a good idea anyway so why try. He stopped leaving his room, stop showing up when Thomas called. They were better off without him. Deceit was right.

“You’re his creativity and you can’t even create anything worth showing the others”   
“Pathetic really, you going to cry”  
“You’re not needed anymore”  
“Thomas has Logan, Patton and Virgil why would he need you, your nothing” Said the voices  
“Shut up, shut up, shut up” He yelled into the silence, he began to cry silently, sinking to the ground. The panic overtaking.

He woke up to voices, he could barely make them out but he vaguely recognised Patton’s voice yelling.  
“Roman, hey please stay with me. That’s it you’re okay. Virgil, Logan come help” he yelled  
He hears footsteps and Virgil’s soft tone, his calming words,  
“Hey Ro, I need you to breathe with me. That’s it. You’re doing great, we’re so proud of you Roman. Your doing so great that’s it” Virgil kept up the stream of encouraging words as Roman calmed down. When he did he jumped away from the others, they didn’t need him he reminded himself.

“Thanks, you guys can leave now” Roman said stepping away from them.  
“No, we’re not leaving you, talk to us Ro” Virgil spoke first  
“Virgil is correct Roman, we care greatly about you and are worried for your wellbeing” Logan spoke simply but there were emotions behind his words.  
“C’mon kiddo, talk to us” Patton pleaded.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Roman brushed them off  
“We are not leaving until you speak to us” Logan’s said, the others agreeing.  
“I know what’s going on Ro, if you don’t remember I was once were you are. I felt useless and not needed” Virgil said  
“We’ve all been their Roman and we helped each other through it. Let us help you” Patton said gently, Roman burst into tears.

“I jus-just can-can’t help but thi-think Deceit was ri-right” Roman stuttered out through his tears.  
The others looked at each other before Logan walked over to Roman. He picked him up bridal style and Roman immediately snuggled in.  
They took him into the living room and put him down on the couch. Patton put a blanket over him while Logan sat beside him. Virgil came in with Roman’s favourite snacks. Then they sat beside him, sandwiching him between them.

“Roman, we love you so much. You are family. I think I speak for all of us when I say we’ve all been miserable without you” Patton said, speaking first.  
“Your absence has created a large dent in our lives” Logan said  
“We miss you, Thomas hasn’t been able to think of a good idea without you for a week” Virgil added.  
“But Deceit—” Roman started but the others interrupted him.  
“Speaks lies, you are so important to us and you are the reason Thomas can create what he creates” Virgil said, wiping away Roman’s tears.  
“We love you, and have decided that we should spend some time making you feel loved and wanted. So, in honour of you we shall have a Disney movie marathon with your favourite snacks and lots of hugs.” Logan said

As the movie began playing Roman looked at the others and realised how important he was to them and how much they loved him. And the voices in his head started to disappear, because if Deceit said he was unwanted and not needed well then that just showed how wanted and needed he was.  
Deceit could say all the lies he wanted because he had a family who loved him and who he loved.


	9. Analogical - I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Virgil, could I speak to you for a moment in private” Logan said  
> “Uhh sure” Virgil stuttered, Logan found it adorable  
> They walked off to the living where Patton or Roman wouldn’t be able to hear them. Not like they would snoop, they respected their privacy.  
> “What did you want to talk about” Virgil said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something i thought of, thoughts? Still accepting requests.

Virgil knew that Logan didn't like him, sure they had moments of agreement but it was plain to see the logical side disliked him.  
But recently he had started rethinking this idea after the others accepted him and Logan had proved to Virgil that he wasn’t the bad guy, that he was needed, wanted, he had even tried to compliment his new outfit in his own way.

“Your being ridiculous, of course he doesn’t like you. Your just anxiety” Virgil muttered to himself. He looked in his mirror pulling his hoodie closer around him.  
“Nothing to like” He thought.

Virgil’s self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by Patton shouting on him for dinner.  
None of them actually needed to eat but cooking and having dinner was one of the things that made Patton happy, so it has just become something they do.

Virgil groaned at the thought of having to face Logan, who he had been not so sneakily avoiding all day. When Logan walked into a room Virgil would walk out. He would randomly start talking to Patton or Roman to avoid speaking to him.  
When Virgil saw Logan the other day they made eye contact and Virgil ran in the opposite direction. Yeah really sneaky.

///Roman’s room///

“Hello Logan, what can I help you with” Roman asked, slightly surprised Logan had come to him.  
“I require some assistance with my emotionally fuelled emotions for Virgil”  
“Was that nerd talk for I’m finally admitting I love Virgil, how do I tell him.” Roman asked sassily  
“Yes, but he’s been avoiding me all week. I have come to the conclusion he does not return my affections” Logan said, sadly  
“He’s just being awkward. He thinks you don’t like him. He’s avoiding future pain” Roman explained  
“Putting his guard up” Logan finished and Roman nodded in agreement. “I will speak to him then. Thank you for your assistance Roman”  
“Anytime” Roman shouted at Logan as he left.

When Logan found Virgil, he was with Patton in the kitchen, there had been an accident with the oven and Patton had overcooked their dinner. He had started to make pasta and Virgil was waiting on him.

“Virgil, could I speak to you for a moment in private” Logan said  
“Uhh sure” Virgil stuttered, Logan found it adorable  
They walked off to the living where Patton or Roman wouldn’t be able to hear them. Not like they would snoop, they respected their privacy.  
“What did you want to talk about” Virgil said   
“Why have you been ignoring me” Logan said, tone dropping lower. He moved closer to Virgil as he spoke.  
“Um I do-don’t know what you mean” Virgil said, suddenly aware of how close Logan was. Logan smirked at the stutter.  
“Are you sure it’s not because of your feelings”  
“I don-don’t know what your talk-talking about”   
“Because I like you too Virgil” Logan said surprising Virgil  
“Yo-you do” Virgil said, shock evident in his voice  
“More than like actually”  
“Why?” His question shocked Logan, he hadn’t realised how self-conscious Virgil was. He needed to remind him how amazing he was.  
“Your kind and caring. You saved Roman even when he was being an ass.” Virgil laughed at that before Logan continued, “You look after Thomas and make him do the right thing. You can think logically and emotionally. You have a cute stammer when you’re nervous. And you’re the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of seeing” Virgil blushed.  
“We have the same face, you nerd”   
“But yours is especially beautiful” Logan whispered leaning in to kiss Virgil. “May I kiss you” he asked gently, earning a nod from Virgil. He kissed Virgil softly.

They were interrupted by someone coughing they turned to see Patton standing awkwardly, “Dinners ready” he said before running off.  
“We should probably go” Virgil said moving away but stopped when Logan tugged his arm gently  
“But before we do, will you be my boyfriend” Logan asked sweetly  
“Of course, you dork” Virgil said laughing  
They then walked into the kitchen and sat down together. They told Patton and Roman of their relationship who both squealed “I ship it.”

But it didn’t matter because they didn’t really hear them focusing more on each other. After dinner Logan invited Virgil back to his room for a movie night. They spent the majority of their time together after that, loving every moment of it. Because they loved each other and that was all that really mattered.


	10. Prinxiety - Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil woke up in a cold sweat, his heartbeat was going a mile an hour, his breathing was quick and erratic. He tried to calm himself down and stop himself from having a panic attack.  
> But it was no use he could feel the feeling of helplessness spread and settle in his chest. The nightmare ran through his head. Again, and again he couldn’t escape it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short, requested by SammyBoi. Hope you all like it. Please send in requests. Comment and leave kudos if you liked.

Virgil woke up in a cold sweat, his heartbeat was going a mile an hour, his breathing was quick and erratic. He tried to calm himself down and stop himself from having a panic attack.  
But it was no use he could feel the feeling of helplessness spread and settle in his chest. The nightmare ran through his head. Again, and again he couldn’t escape it.

He was in the living room when the others would come in, they would crowd around him. Smirks on their faces, he would feel nervous, anxious.  
“Hey anxiety” Roman would start  
“Your so pathetic, believing we actually liked you” Patton sneered  
“Your so useless, defenceless” Logan would add  
“No one wants you, no one needs you”  
He couldn’t even tell there voices apart anymore, all the words, the insults would blend together. He could feel the dread settle, his breathing becoming more erratic and he tried to calm down but all he could think about was what if the dream was true. What if they started to hate him again, what if they never stopped.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling him into their lap, someone rubbing his back, soothing words and gentle touches.  
“Its okay Virge, I’m here” Roman soothed “Don’t worry, I’m here. I’ll always be here”  
“But yo-you we-weren’t” Virgil sobbed, remembering the dream.  
“Is this about your dream” Virgil just nodded into Roman’s neck, sniffling.  
“Hey look at me” Roman pulled Virgil to look at him. “It’s wrong, you are so important to me Virgil. Patton loves you, Logan loves you, I love you. Please remember that. We are your family, the ones who will look after you and always love you. You are not just anxiety, you are so much more”  
Virgil cuddle into Roman’s chest, sniffling. “I’m sorry” he said through tears.  
“Never apologise for needing help” Roman said gently. “Do you need me to stay” Roman asked  
“You can’t” Virgil croaked out, remembering what happens to Roman if he stays in Virgil’s room to long.

Roman moved Virgil off his lap and picked him up bridal style. He carried him into his room and settle him on the bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed in beside him. He pulled him in a tight hug.  
“I’ll protect you from the bad dreams” Roman whispered softly  
“Thank you, my prince” Virgil said before cuddling back into Roman.

The next morning when Patton went to get Roman up he saw the two of them cuddling, looking peaceful. He snapped a quick picture before he left them in peace.  
Much later when the two woke up Virgil immediately moved away from Roman but Roman was having none of it and pulled him back into his lap making Virgil blush.

“Don’t be embarrassed” Roman said voice rough with sleep, nuzzling lovingly into Virgil’s neck.  
“Sorry, first instinct” Virgil said sheepishly  
“None of that, sleep” Roman declared pulling them both down again.

Virgil said nothing just leaning back into Roman’s chest and letting himself feel happy and drift into sleep.


	11. Analogical - Date Me You Dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely CrankyWhenProvoked. If you want a request please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed.

“Come on Virgil, you can do this” Virgil muttered to himself, he was standing in his room trying to work up the courage to finally ask Logan out. Him and Logan had always gotten along better than the others, the glances, the smiles, Logan telling Virgil he didn’t mind his company, Logan telling Virgil he was a good guy, Logan complimenting him. He felt closer to Logan than any of the others even Patton.  
He’d been talking to Roman about this and Roman had somehow managed to convince him to talk to Logan.

///Earlier with Roman///

“I can’t do that Roman” Virgil said  
“Yes, you can, Logan likes you too. Its plain to see.” Roman encouraged Virgil  
“He’s been ignoring all my other advances”  
“He’s Logan” Roman shouted “Trust me, ask him out properly. He’ll surprise you”

///Present Day///

He knew Logan didn’t feel the same, he’d been flirting with him for weeks but Logan had either given him a strange look or ignored him completely. He couldn’t blame Logan, he went bright red and stuttered.  
He thought over all the times when he tried to talk to Logan about it.

///

“Hey Logan, you look nice to today” Virgil said nervously  
“I am wearing the same outfit and hairstyle as I always have” Logan replied, confused  
“Yeah, I know. Its- never mind” Virgil sighed and walked away

///

“Hey Logan do you want to sit beside me for movie night” Virgil asked  
“But I always sit beside Roman, I wouldn’t be able to see the tv properly from beside you” Logan said, confused why Virgil would want him not to see the movie”  
“Yeah, sorry your right. I just thought—it doesn’t matter.” Virgil said walking over to help Patton in the kitchen.

///

“Logan, do you want come read with me in my room” Virgil said, trying to ask Logan out.  
“Why would I do that. We both prefer reading alone, anyway why would we hang out if we were just going to read silently” Logan questioned, puzzled.  
“Doesn’t matter, stupid idea” Virgil muttered as he walked out Logan’s room.

///With Patton///

“He’s acting really odd, I don’t understand it but now he’s just ignoring me. Did I do something wrong, is Virgil putting up his guard because I hurt him or did Roman hurt him. I saw them talking early. I swear if Roman did something I will…” Logan ranted  
“Your so oblivious” Patton said laughing  
“This is funny to you, I’m having a dilemma, help me” Logan pleaded  
“You’ll figure it out, your smart enough” Patton said, pushing Logan out his room.

Logan walked back to his room puzzled, he couldn’t figure out Virgil’s behaviour at first, he wanted to be around him a lot, inviting him over for obviously pointless events and sitting beside him.   
But now he was completely avoiding him, or just stuttering and running away when Logan tried to speak to him. Emotions made no sense, Logan sighed.   
He was back in his room, trying to focus on something else to get his mind off of his Virgil issue. When he heard quick knocking on his door. Virgil, he thought. He smiled and opened the door only to have flowers shoved in his face. He stepped back slightly from shock.

Virgil shoved the flowers at him and almost laughed at Logan’s confused face.  
“I like you, you massive dork” He said a little loudly  
“What- How- why” Logan seemed frustrated, confused by Virgil’s actions he gathered his thoughts before speaking again. “What do you mean, why didn’t you tell me earlier”  
“I tried but you kept shutting me down” Virgil said blushing  
“Before that was flirting” Logan said coming to a huge realisation  
“Yes, how could you not tell.” Virgil sighed  
“Emotions are not my strong point”  
“Point taken, what do you say” Virgil said looking down, rubbing his neck with his hand. A sign Logan had picked up on which meant that he was nervous.

Logan dropped the flowers and stepped forward into Virgil’s space. He leaned in to kiss him gently. “I think, no I know I like you too” He said softly pulling away from Virgil’s lips.  
Virgil didn’t’ reply only kissing Logan again. Logan pulled them back into his room and closed the door. Which trying to do while kissing was not an easy task.

Patton and Roman were sitting in the living room, they were having a movie night but had started without the other two.  
“Where are they, they’re never late” Patton commented  
“I told Virgil to talk to Logan about his crush” Roman said, smiling  
“You think he did” Patton squealed  
“Well I saw Virgil go in Logan’s room earlier and they’re not out yet so…” Roman trailed off, making Patton squeal again.  
“We should check on them” Patton said jumping up.

They walked to Logan’s room, knocking lightly on the door. When they didn’t get a response, they opened the door slightly. Virgil and Logan were lying cuddle up in Logan’s bed. Virgil was the little spoon, Logan’s arms wrapped around Virgil’s waist. They looked so cute, Patton snapped a picture for later. They both left the room before they woke the two.


	12. Logicality - Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by derp, if you want me to write please comment your request. Also leave kudos if you enjoyed.

Logan knew what he was doing, exactly what Patton had asked him to stop doing. He was sitting at his desk, papers surrounded him. Bits of plans and ideas, some crumpled up and thrown near the bin but not quite going in. His usually neatly organised desk had become one of mayhem and havoc. Logan felt on edge, his thoughts were all over the place and he was so tired.  
He felt so guilty from being the cause of Thomas’s issue with making a video that he had dedicated his time to planning and organising. He heard Patton calling on him for dinner but he just ignored him, he didn’t need food and he needed to work so he stayed in his room. He felt a little guilty knowing Patton would be upset because this was the fourth dinner he’d missed in a row.

He worked for the next couple hours before calling it a night. He didn’t bother to clean up the mess of papers. He’d start back again in the morning so there was no point. He sighed crawling into bed, his muscles ached, his head throbbed. He lay in bed for a moment his thoughts calming down, but never fully settling. He sighed into the darkness, slipping into sleep.

The next morning when he woke up the first thing he noticed was his sore head, his muscles still ached from last night and his throat was hoarse. He sat up and immediately sneezed. He heard the door open and saw Patton walk in.  
“Good morning Lo, just coming to check on you” Patton said, he was smiling but Logan could see the worry etched into his features.  
“I’m fine- “Logan stopped talking and began sneezing.  
“Oh, Lo are you getting sick” Patton questioned, the worry becoming more prominent on his face.  
“Nonsense, I’m- “Logan started to sneeze again.  
“You are getting sick, you’ve been working too hard. Don’t worry I’ll look after you” Patton said cheerfully

 

Patton wrapped Logan up in blankets and brought tissues in. He made him a honey and lemon for his throat, painkillers for his head. He brought up YouTube on the tv and put on BuzzFeed unsolved (Logan loved the mysteries for some reason). He was trying to make Logan feel happy but throughout all this Logan struggled, not wanting to seem weak.   
Patton knew that Logan had always had a thing about needing help from the others. He would rather suffer alone in silence then ask someone for help. Some days he would sit in his room and stress, Patton was often forced to pull him out and take care of him.

And that’s how it went for the rest of the day Patton would try and look after Logan and Logan would simply resist and try to continue working.  
“Ok enough, what is wrong with you. Please just let me look after you”  
“I don’t need looking after”  
“Yes, you do, look at yourself Lo, its okay to need help.”  
“I shouldn’t though”  
“I know you feel guilty about the lack of planning but working yourself like this is only hurting yourself and me” Patton whispered the last part but of course Logan heard.  
“You” Logan questioned  
“I love you Lo, please I just want to look after my boyfriend, please” Patton pleaded  
“As you wish” Logan sighed, giving in.

True to his word Logan let Patton look after him, taking his medicine, eating Patton’s soup which he complimented. He watched Tv and cuddled with Patton in bed.  
He fell asleep with his head on Patton’s shoulder, snoring softly. Patton looked at him lovingly, putting him in bed properly. He went to leave to let Logan sleep properly. But he was stopped by Logan grabbing on to him in his sleep, he murmured a soft Patton before smiling.

Patton felt his heart melt at the sight, he climbed back into bed. Cuddling up to Logan. He wished Logan would be like this all the time he thought as he fell back asleep, content with Logan in his arms, safe.

The next day when Logan woke up, he felt much better. He was no longer sick or exhausted. He felt amazing for the first time in forever. He knew it was all down to Patton.


	13. Analogical - Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by CrankyWhenProvoked, wonderful idea by the way. As always please comment any requests or message me on tumblr

Virgil and Logan had been going out for about 2 months now. This had been going great, Virgil felt happier. It had been a rough start given that Logan wasn't the best at expressing his emotions. But now they were happier than ever.

The only issue was Patton, now Roman knew about their relationship and was a full supporter (Even yelling Analogical forever) but Patton was another topic altogether.

Patton was more protective of Virgil than the others mainly because of Virgil's introvertedness and self-deprecating attitude. Patton would yell at Roman when he insulted Virgil and he would make sure Virgil left his room at least once a day.

Virgil knew that Patton wouldn't hurt Logan but he would start treating him differently and give him the whole you hurt him, I hurt you speech.

 

So Virgil was sitting in Logan's room, trying to will himself to get out of bed. Once he finally found the strength to get out of Logan's vice like cuddle. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he let out a short gasp when he saw the marks on his neck. He rushed back out to Logan's bed and started hitting him.

"Logan look what you've done to my neck" he yelled 

"Wait- what's going on" Logan said with a yawn, just walking up.

"My neck, I told you to stop doing that. There hard to hide" Virgil started to rant but stopped when he saw Logan smirking. "Oh your not proud of this are you, ugh I can't believe you" Virgil dropped onto the bed with a sigh.

"I'm sorry love, but can you blame me" Logan said pulling Virgil closer to him. "I like seeing you like this, it means your mine" he started peppering Virgil's face with kisses.

"Stop that I need to get ready" Virgil said pushing away from Logan. He would of covered the marks with make up but Patton would notice so he just put on his usually jumper but pulled it up to hide the marks on his neck.

 

For the rest of the day Virgil would avoid Patton and sit in the corner with his jumper pulled up. He avoided conversation and would scowl every time he caught Logan smiling at him (more like smirking).  
He swore one day he would get revenge on him for this.

///

"Roman, have you noticed something wrong with Virgil" Patton asked concerned 

"Yes, he is being very anti social today. He ran away from me in the hall" Roman said remembering Virgil's odd behaviour.

"I think we should talk to him about it. He's come so far i don't want to go back to the way it was before." Patton said sadly 

"Of course not, he's just probably having a bad day. Let's go talk to him now" Roman said trying to cheer Patton up.

"Ok, let's go" Patton said back to his cheerful self

///

Virgil was currently sitting in the couch, slumped in the corner on his phone. He felt bad for avoiding Patton but he would very much like to have a boyfriend at the end of today.

"Virgil, can we talk" Patton said gently, coming to sit beside Virgil. His smiled dropped when Virgil shifted away from him, hiding his neck in his jumper.

"Sure, what's up" 

"Are you feeling ok, it's just that you've been avoiding me and Roman and we're worried about you"

"I'm okay Patton, I'm just tired today and needed some alone time" Virgil said reaching out to touch Pattons shoudler letting his Jumper drop by accident.

"What are those" Patton said pointing to the marks on Virgils neck

"Umm, bruise" Virgil said, knowing he was caught

"Logan" Patton yelled before getting up. "Your dating Logan, I need to speak with him" Patton shouted before running off. 

"Logan, Patton knows run" Virgil yelled, hearing distant shouting and the sound of Logan running off.

Serves him right, Virgil thought. It'll teach him.


	14. Demons - Analogical Platonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while sorry, but now i'm back and taking requests again so please comment anything you want and follow me on tumblr to see more sander sides stuff at Idiotwithatardis.

“They still hate you,” said one of the voices.  
“Your useless,” added another.  
“Why did you come back.”  
“You’re the bad guy.”

Virgil couldn’t think properly, all he could hear where the voices whirling round in his head. They sounded like the others taunting him, reminding him of all his flaws and weaknesses. He tried to drown them out but they were always there. Always a constant, and as much as he hated them they kept him grounded. They were his only company as twisted as that sounded.

He was brought out of his dark thoughts by a soft knocking on his door and Patton’s voice,  
“Hey kiddo, just wanted to let you know it’s movie night and your welcome to join,” came Patton’s soft voice. They had never asked him to join before but recently they had tried to get him more involved but it didn’t matter, he never accepted.  
“Um, I’m fine Patton. I’m just going to sleep,” Virgil replied, trying not to give away how he was feeling.  
“Oh, ok,” Patton sounded heartbroken, “Well if you change your mind, you know where to find us,” with that Patton walked off.

“He doesn’t really care, only we care,” Came the voices, creeping in from the darkness.  
“You don’t need them you have us.”   
Virgil crawled into bed, curling up and falling asleep quickly. Sleep brought a better place, for most nights at least.

///With Patton///

“I’m guessing Virgil did not want to attend,” Logan said, he sounded sad.  
“Yeah, he said he wanted to sleep.”   
“Well, there’s always game night tomorrow,” Roman said hopefully.  
“Yeah, well what are we watching.”  
“It’s called black panther, its suppose to be vey good,” Logan said, playing the movie.  
They settle into the couch and began to focus on the movie, Logan couldn’t seem to take his thought off Virgil. He had always gotten on better with him and related more. He was worried about him.

///With Virgil///

“Your so pathetic anxiety, why are you still here,” Roman sneered.  
“Tha-that’s not my na-name,” Virgil stuttered out quietly.  
“But it’s what you are and what you will always be,” Roman said.  
“He’s right, you’re the bad guy. Always have been, you’ll never change,” Patton joined in.  
“Please stop,” Virgil cried out.

“Ahh” Virgil woke up with a scream, he needed to calm down. Their voices had sounded so real, felt real.  
“That’s because you know what they were saying is true,” the voices whispered.  
“Shut up,” Virgil curled into a ball on his bed. He focused on trying to slow his breathing down.

“Virgil, are you okay in there,” It was Logan, they must be done with movie night.  
“Ye-yeah I’m fine,” Virgil manged to stutter out but it didn’t convince Logan.  
“Virgil, I’m coming in.”  
The door opened before Virgil could try to stop it and a worried Logan entered. He immediately rushed to Virgil side. He looked slightly panicked at not knowing what to do.  
“It’s okay Virgil, I’m here just breathe with me. That’s it, your doing so well,” Virgil could feel himself calming down from Logan’s words.

“Thank you,” he said genuinely.  
“It’s alright, I’ll always be here to assist Virgil,” Logan said, giving a small smile.  
“Now why don’t you come with me to the living room and we can have some hot chocolate and watch black cauldron.” Logan suggested  
“Okay, that actually sound pretty nice.” Virgil said getting up from the bed.

They spent the rest of the night watching movies and laughing until Virgil fell into a peaceful sleep. Logan covered him with a blanket and stayed up to make sure he had no more nightmares, anyway that’s what friends are for.


	15. As Long as it's Me - Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while but my friend thought this would be good so here it is. If anyone wants any requests please comment.

“Okay, what is your issue,” Roman yelled, turning to face Virgil.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Really, because you seem to have an issue with David,” Roman scoffed.  
“Just drop it,” Virgil said walking off.  
He heard a scream of frustration come from Roman, usually he’d be happy about annoying him so much (It was kind of their thing) but he just felt consumed by guilt. He knew that Roman was right, he was rude to his dates, couldn’t stand being in the same room as Roman and his boyfriends. He felt sick when Roman kissed other guys.

“Great your being homophobic towards your best friend,” Virgil muttered, dropping onto the bed.  
“I’m going out with David, we’ll talk when I get back,” Roman yelled, slamming the door shut.  
That sick feeling came back, he got it whenever Roman left to go on a date or see his current boyfriend. He didn’t know why, it just felt… wrong. He thought back to the first time he felt like that.

///

Virgil was sitting on his bed listening to some good old fall out boy, he’d been feeling pretty down lately and was trying to cheer himself up.  
It started when Roman had been gushing about a boy he was going on a date with. He had smiled and pretended to be happy but he couldn’t help thinking it didn’t feel right.   
He couldn’t talk to anyone else about it because of the issue they would think he was homophobic but he wasn’t, at least he didn’t think he was.

Eventually Virgil needed to leave his room in search of food, he walked past the living room and froze when he saw Roman cuddled up on the couch with his date. He was smiling and laughing at the movie they were watching.  
Roman looked up and noticed him, he smiled wider. “Virgil, this is Ben. Ben this is Virgil.”  
“Hey lovely to meet you,” Ben said smiling.  
“Yeah, hi” Virgil rushed off to the kitchen. He leant against a counter gripping it until his knuckles turned white. He heard Roman’s voice from the living room.  
“Sorry, he’s really shy.”  
“It’s okay, I’m sure we’ll warm up to each other.”

For the rest of the night Virgil stayed in his room, not being able to see them together. Maybe he was homophobic. Oh, he was the worst friend in the world. He sank further into his bed, feeling worse.

///

That was the first time he had felt like that, Roman hadn’t really noticed, he thought he was just being shy and well him. But as time went on and Virgil got worse at hiding it and Roman began to notice.

///

“Hey Verge, can we talk?” Roman asked, sitting on the couch.  
“Um, sure,” Virgil was panicking.  
“Is something wrong?” Roman sounded genuinely concerned.  
“No, it’s- it’s nothing,” Virgil replied stumbling over his words a bit.  
“Really, can you tell me why you hate Ben so much then” Roman asked.  
“What do you mean, I hate all people not just Ben” Virgil joked, trying to lighten the mood and change topic.  
“I’m serious, every time we’re together or I bring him up you leave. Is he really that bad” Roman looked sad, adding to Virgil’s pile of guilt.  
“It’s fine Roman,” Virgil walked off to his room, if he spent another second looking at Romans sad face he would have cracked.

“Well done, you’re just driving him away,” Virgil muttered, sticking in his headphones and trying to drown out his guilt.

///

There were points when Roman would get so mad, Virgil sometimes thought that he would just walk away and stop being friends with him. About a month or so ago they had their biggest fight ever,

///

“Virgil, open up we have to talk” Virgil woke up to banging on his door, he sat up rubbed his eyes and groaned. It was 7 in the morning; can’t a guy get at least some sleep. He opened the door to see Roman.  
“Enough is enough Virgil. Ignoring me for days, fine. But you will not ruin your life by sulking in this room forever,” Roman shouted, furious.  
“I’m pretty sure it’s my life Roman, so I can do whatever I damn well please,” Virgil yelled back. Shocking even himself.  
“Oh, so ruining my relationships, cutting ties with me and locking yourself away. You think that’s okay,” Roman yelled back, Virgil didn’t know how to respond. He just froze but before he could react Roman snapped.  
“Fine, you know what. I’m gone,” Roman stormed off to his room and emerged a couple of minutes later with a bag.  
“Where are you going,” Virgil asked, near tears.  
“To stay with David, I need some space from…” Roman stopped.  
“Me” Virgil finished, Roman simply answered by walking out leaving Virgil all alone.

Virgil slumped against the wall and sunk to the floor, curling in on himself and crying. He hated this, he hated himself.

///

Roman had stayed away for a week, that week was the worst time in Virgil’s life. He couldn’t eat, sleep or think. He just sat and stared at the door hoping, wishing that Roman would come back.   
When Roman did come back, Virgil didn’t stop hugging him for an hour, they talked some more and Virgil played it off as stress and tiredness. I mean how do you tell your best friend/roommate you think your homophobic because you feel sick every time you see them with another guy.  
After that Virgil got pretty good at hiding it, faking a smile and having simple conversations with Roman’s dates. He even like a few but couldn’t shake that feeling.

He needed some logical advice for this and as lovely as Patton is, he needs Logan’s perspective and thought process.

“Virgil what a surprise please come in,” Logan said, opening the door.  
“Hey, sorry if I interrupted you,” Virgil said, stepping into the room.  
“No, you didn’t. What can I assist you with?”  
“I think I’m homophobic,” Virgil blurted out  
“Think?” Logan questioned, not seeming very surprised.  
“It’s just whenever Roman brings a guy home or goes on a date and I see them together I just feel sick, it feels wrong to me. I know it makes me horrible and- “  
“Is it only with Roman.”  
“What?”  
“Do you only feel like this when you see Roman with other guys.”  
“Well… yeah”

“Virgil the good news is you’re not homophobic.”  
“Ok, what’s- “  
“But I do believe you’re in love with Roman.”  
“What, I’m not in love with Roman, he’s my best friend,” Virgil shouted.  
“Why do you like him so much then?”  
“He’s really funny and kind. He likes my sarcasm and I can joke with him. He gets my fears and I can be real with him. Also, he’s so amazing and beautiful and- “  
“I rest my case,” Logan said, folding his arms.  
“Oh sugar, I’m in love with Roman,” Virgil said sitting down.

“Roman can we talk.”  
“Sure Verge, finally coming out of your room,” Roman snapped, causing Virgil to sigh.  
“There’s a reason why I was avoiding you,” Virgil said.  
“What, tell me. Let me fix this.”  
“Well, it was hard seeing you with other guys. Then I thought I was being homophobic because it felt wrong.”  
“Virgil, I don’t know what- “  
“Turns out I didn’t have a problem with you kissing guys as long as it’s me”   
“What, you like me. Like that.”  
“Yeah, and I get it if you don’t feel the same.” Virgil sighed, looking down.

But his face was pulled back up when Roman rushed forward to kiss him. Virgil had never felt more happiness in his life then he felt in that moment.  
“I love you too,” Roman said, breathlessly.  
“That’s works out great for me then sir sings a lot.”  
“Wonderful, my chemically imbalanced romance.”


	16. Corruption - Analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writers block has been fun. Trying to get out people's request and the first one is for PockeyTheAnaLogicalLoveChild, i really enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy. Please comment any requests if you want.

Logan and Virgil had been a couple for 6 months; they had gotten together shortly after the fitting in video. The fact that Logan had done that to make him feel better and of course his new look defiantly helped. It had been Virgil who had asked Logan and after that the pair became inseparable.

“Virgil, have you seen the walking dictionary,” Roman asked, walking into Virgil’s room.  
“Yeah he went off to go talk with Patton.”  
“Oh good, do you mind if I talk with you for a bit.”  
“Sure…” Virgil answered confused.

“It’s about Logan, have you noticed anything different about him recently.”  
“No, not really. What’s this about Roman, your worrying me.”  
“Virgil come on you must have noticed. He’s more aggressive, less logical and it’s starting to effect Thomas. We’re just worried for both of them.”

Virgil thought about it and of course he had notice the gradual change but when he had talked to Logan about it Logan played it off as stress. Virgil felt sick, how could he have just ignored this something was obviously up with Logan and he had barely noticed.  
“Oh God, I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”  
“No, Virgil you’re not. Trust me but what we have to do now is figure out what’s wrong,” Roman rubbed Virgil’s arm in a comforting manner.  
“Ok, ok. I’m guessing Patton’s waiting for us.”  
“Yeah, it was the best way to go about it. Now come on,” Roman helped lead Virgil towards the living room.

“Patton what is this about, I do have better things to do you know,” Virgil heard Logan’s irritated voice coming from the living room.  
“Hey Roman, Virgil,” Patton said, he looked tense.  
“Virgil, what are you doing here love.”  
“We need to talk Lo,” Virgil said, avoiding eye contact. It was something he did when he was anxious.  
“Yeah, Logan I just want you to know we are here for you. We are all on the same side,” Roman said, him and Virgil sitting on the couch. Roman sat with Patton and Virgil with Logan.  
“Ok, what about,” Logan looked visibly calmer when Virgil sat next to him.  
“About you change in behaviour Lo,” Virgil said softly  
“You’ve been more aggressive Logan, snapping at Patton, stopping plans made for videos. Talk to us, what’s going on” Roman said  
“Nothing, I’ve just been a little off lately” Logan replied, glaring at Roman.  
“Lo, come on. Please we want to help.”  
“Well nothing is wrong, so leave it,” Logan stormed off somewhere leaving the other sides sitting in surprise.

“Well that went great. Don’t worry we’ll try again once he’s calmed down,” Roman said, reassuring Patton.  
“I’m going to go find him,” Virgil said getting up.

He looked in Logan’s room but was surprised not to see him in it. Where would he go, wait he would go where he felt safest and happiest. Virgil ran over to his room and sure enough when he opened the door Logan was sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

“Lo,” Virgil said, making Logan’s head snap up.  
“Hello love, sorry for shouting. I just I couldn’t think.”  
“It’s okay, we don’t blame you.”  
“I’m sorry for going into your room. It’s just where I feel safest recently,” That made Virgil think.  
“How long have you been going in my room for without me?”  
“About a month, not for long,” Logan replied, slightly confused.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Virgil muttered to himself  
“Love, what is it.”  
“Lo, when I go in my room with you I can stop it from corrupting you, I can shield you from its influence but if I’m not there…” Virgil trailed off.  
“It would gradually begin to affect me,” Logan finished.  
“We need to get you out of here and in your own room quickly.”

Virgil pulled Logan off the bed and practically ran to Logan’s room but when they got their Logan collapsed to the ground, shouting in pain.  
“What’s going on, what’s wrong with Logan,” Patton asked rushing in with Roman.  
“He’s been out of his room and in my too long. It’s effecting him bad,” Virgil said trying to help Logan.  
“What do we do,” Roman asked frantically.  
“There’s nothing we can do, we have to force him back into this mindset, get rid of my room’s corruption and influence.”  
“We have to lock him in here,” Patton said.  
“Yes, it’s the only way,” Virgil said, tears forming in his eyes.

“Virgil,” Logan groaned, “Please, I can’t stay here, please help me.”  
“Shh, don’t worry Lo. I’m going to make you better,” Virgil bent down to kiss his forehead, crying.   
“Virgil no don’t,” Logan could tell what they were going to do.  
“I’m sorry, I love you,” Virgil said before leaving and locking the door. 

Virgil lent against it, sinking down to the ground, he’d done this. He was hurting Logan.  
“Kiddo, listen to me. This isn’t your fault, it is not your fault” Patton said scooping Virgil in his arms and walking into the living room.  
Patton put him on the couch and wrapped a blanket around him, Roman and Patton pulled him between him, letting him cry as they hugged him. Mummering soothing words.

/// 3 Days Later ///

Patton and Roman left Virgil sleeping on the couch, he hadn’t been able to sleep in his room and they had stayed with him for the entire time. They went to go check on Logan, knocking on the door before they heard a calm voice from inside.

“You may enter.” The pair unlocked the door and walked in, Patton could no longer feel the anger on Logan. Logan felt normal, like he was before.  
“Logan, you’re better,” Patton said excitedly  
“I am feeling much better, thank you Patton.”  
“That’s good, you need to come sees Virgil. He’s not doing so good,” Roman said  
“Yes, I expect he is consumed by guilt.”  
“You could say that, it hit him hard when we had to lock you in here.”

“Yes, I will go see him now, but first I would to apologise for my actions earlier.”  
“Don’t worry about it. You weren’t yourself,” Patton said.  
“Well, thank you. Now excuse me while I get Virgil.”

When Virgil woke up he realised he wasn’t on the couch, he was on a bed. Did Roman and Patton put him back in his room. He began to panic but stopped when he heard a calm voice, the voice he loved and recognised.

“Don’t worry Love, you’re in my room. I brought you here,” Virgil looked over to see Logan smiling at him.  
“Your better,” Virgil said  
“Yes, thanks to you.”  
“Thanks to me, I was the one that got you sick in the first place.”

“That is where you are wrong, I didn’t realise the effects and inflicted this upon myself,” Virgil smiled, he’d missed Logan talking like this.  
“Did I say something amusing,” Logan asked confused  
“You’re you again.”  
“That is correct,” Logan returned the smile before walking over to sit on the bed. “And we have missed 3 days together.”  
“That we have.”  
I think we need some time to catch up, movie in bed,” Logan suggested.   
“You know me so well.”

Logan leaned down to kiss Virgil sweetly and Virgil could swear that his heart skipped a beat.  
“I’ll set that up for us. If you do it we’ll be here for hours,” Logan joked.  
“Yeah, ok,” Virgil wasn’t really listening he couldn’t help but think, how happy he was. How happy he was going to be.

They spent the rest of the day in bed, Logan would occasionally go to get them snacks or drinks but they mostly just cuddled. Virgil had never felt so happy and he loved it.


	17. Wedding part 1 - Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2 part since i couldn't decide who's wedding to write so i'm doing both. Was requested by Turtle+Boy, please enjoy. As always comment any requests.

“How do I look,” Patton asked for the thousand time, readjusting his tie.  
“As gorgeous as you looked the last time, don’t worry Logan loves you,” Roman said reassuringly.  
“Yeah but what if I trip on the walk down the aisle or he changes his mind- “ Patton started rambling again but Roman interrupted.  
“Logan loves you more than anything on this planet, he wants to marry you just as much as you want to marry him. We have rehearsed this walk 12 times, you are not going to trip.”  
“Ok, your right. Sorry last-minute panic.”  
“Last minute more like last 5 months,” Roman muttered.  
“Oh, look at me, I’m a nervous wreck. I bet Logie’s doing better than me.”

/// With Logan ///

“What if I mess up with my vows, or I freak out,” Logan said pacing, unused to such strong emotions.  
“You have learned your vows perfectly and you are not going to freak out because Patton will be there, next to you the entire time,” Virgil reassured, this had been going on for hours and now he was seriously considering alcoholism as a life choice.  
“Ok, I just need to focus on him, and his cute smile and his eyes that sparkle when he’s happy and his hair that’s so soft I just want to- “  
“Oh God, you’re such a sap you know that. Stop being so cute, I’m going to throw up.”  
“Oh, you’re going to be just like this with Roman, don’t even try to lie.”

Before he could retort a man came into the room, “They’re ready for you.”  
“Let’s do this then,” Logan said.

Logan and Virgil walked down to the where he would stand, Virgil stood behind him, Logan had chosen him as his best man.  
They guests settled as the music began playing. Talyn and Terrence walked down first, then Valerie and Joan. They were Patton and Logan’s bridesmaids and groomsmen.

The music changed slightly and Patton began to walk down, Roman by his side. His suit was white which was the opposite to Logan’s black suit. It was to represent how they were opposites but Logan wore a white tie and Patton wore a black tie to show how they had parts of each other as well.  
Patton stood in next to Logan while Roman went to stand with the others. The minister began to speak.  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” He continued to speak but Logan could barely hear him all he could focus on was how this was really happening and how beautiful Patton was.  
“I believe you have prepared you own vows,” The minister said.

“I’ll go first. Logan I never knew that I could love anyway as much as I love you. You have changed my world for the better and made me better. You stuck through the good and the bad. The ugly and sad moments. I could never imagine being this happy as I am right now ever again. I love you,” Patton began to cry near the end.  
“Patton, you are truly the best thing to ever happen to me. Before I never understood love or the need for it but then I met you and you showed me the universe. I can’t ever imagine anyone else but you. You are my light Patton and I can only hope that I can make you half as happy as you make me,” Logan blinked away a few tears and Patton was doing the same.

“Logan do you take this man as your husband, through sickness and through health. To love and to hold forever.”  
“I do.”  
“And Patton do you take this man as your husband, through sickness and through health. To love and to hold forever.”  
“I do.”

“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”  
Logan stepped forward and pulled Patton into a long kiss, while the guests cheered. They walked back down the aisle and outside the church as they were showered with confetti. They were both smiling and laughing. They got in the car that would take them to the reception.”

“I love you Logan,” Patton said smiling.  
“I love you too Patton,” Logan said, returning the smile.


	18. Wedding part 2 - Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part, requested by Turtle+Boy who wanted either a prinxiety or logicality wedding but i couldn't decide so i did both. Please enjoy and comment any requests.

“Is this really happening, this is really happening isn’t it. How do I look no wait how does Roman look? Is everything set up, did you remember- “ Virgil rambled on, more anxious than he had ever felt in his life.  
“Virgil, listen to me everything is perfect, you’ve planned this. You look amazing, Roman looks amazing. Everything is in place don’t worry,” Logan reassured, it was hard since emotions were not his strong point but Virgil had done it for him.  
“Yeah of course. Sorry, lot of nerves. Can’t help but think something will go wrong.”  
“It’s natural, don’t you remember my wedding, it’s just nerves nothing more.”  
“Thank you, Logan, I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.”

/// With Roman ///

“Get the flowers set up, take those through to the other room. Talyn, Valerie, please get your flowers. Where are the groomsmen,” Roman was stressing, this had to be perfect for Virgil.  
“We are right here, what’s going on,” Joan asked.  
“We are starting in 10, I need your help getting everything ready.”  
“Of course, we are on it,” Terrence said.  
“Roman, come on it’s okay. Everything looks amazing, everyone is almost ready,” Patton tried to calm down Roman.  
“Ok, well let’s get everyone in the hall if they’re ready.”

Everyone was stood in place, ready for the music. The doors opened and Roman turned to see Virgil walking down, Logan linked his arms. He looked so beautiful. He went to stand up beside Roman, he was smiling.

“We are all gathered here today to celebrate the true love of Roman and Virgil. They have chosen to be with each other forever. Now I’ll be quick because I know you want to be married as soon as possible. Would you like to read your prepared vows,” said the minister.

“Virgil, when I met you, I didn’t think we would ever like each other, let’s be honest we were exactly besties,” Virgil laughed and Roman continued, “But standing here today with you, nothing has ever felt more right, I love you and I will love you forever if you let me.”  
“Roman, I had closed myself from feeling anything but your tore down that wall and showed me love I never thought was possible. There isn’t a me without you, because you make me better. I will love you for as long as I am still breathing,” By the time Virgil had finished both of them had tears in their eyes.  
“Oh no my make-up, look what you’ve done you romantic sap,” Roman said laughing, making everyone else start to.

“Roman do you take Virgil to be your husband. Through sickness and health, through the good and the bad for as long as you both shall live.”  
“I do.”  
“Virgil do you take Roman to be your husband. Through sickness and health, through the good and the bad for as long as you both shall live.”  
“I do, I really do.”

“By the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom.”  
The crowd cheered as Roman pulled Virgil in for a kiss, throwing petals over the pair.

Later at the reception Roman was staring at Virgil, catching his attention.  
“What are you staring at,” Virgil asked, turning to face Roman  
“An angel.”  
“Oh, you’re such a sap.”  
“But I’m your sap,” Roman said kissing Virgil’s cheek.  
“Yes, you are, I love you Princey.”  
“I love you too hot topic.”


	19. Prinxiety - Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil would usually wake up early and scroll through Tumblr until he fell back asleep.  
> Roman took this moment to look at Virgil, his usually grumpy, reserved boyfriend looked much more adorable asleep. His face was scrunched up little as he gave out tiny cute snores. Each breath blowing his fridge that sat over his eyes. He moved towards Roman, one eye slowly opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a little idea that i had, as always comment any requests below and i'll try and do them as soon as possible.

Roman woke up with a yawn, he sat up in bed and stretched his arms. Looking to the side he realised that Virgil was still asleep. It wasn’t often that he woke up before him, Virgil would usually wake up early and scroll through Tumblr until he fell back asleep.  
Roman took this moment to look at Virgil, his usually grumpy, reserved boyfriend looked much more adorable asleep. His face was scrunched up little as he gave out tiny cute snores. Each breath blowing his fridge that sat over his eyes. He moved towards Roman, one eye slowly opening.

“How long you going to stare at me Princey,” His voice still rough with sleep.  
“I don’t know, I was quite enjoying the view, it was very cute,” Roman teased.  
“I’m not cute, I’m dark and angsty,” Virgil said rolling over and mumbling into the pillow.  
“Of course, you are love,” Virgil blushed from Roman’s nickname, still not use to it after nearly a year.

“As appealing as lying in bed all day sounds we do have things to do.”  
“No, leave me be,” Virgil said, holding onto the covers.  
“Come on, don’t make me make you.”  
“I’d like to see you try.”  
Taking that as a challenge, Roman lifted Virgil out the bed bridal style. Carrying him into the bathroom, he placed a scowling Virgil on the edge of the bathtub.

“I hate you.”  
“Aww, I love you too,” Roman said, he walked over to the sink; washing his face and wetting a face cloth.  
“What are you doing with that,” Virgil asked, pointing to the cloth.  
“Cleaning you up,” Roman gently wiped away last nights eyeshadow, “I’ll go get changed you finish up in here okay,” Roman bent down placing a small kiss on Virgil’s forehead before walking out the bathroom.

By the time Virgil had applied his eye shadow Roman had gotten changed and laid out Virgil’s clothes for him. As Virgil changed, he made the bed. Both of them working in their own sort of harmony.  
With promises of coffee and food Roman lured Virgil out of their bedroom (Originally Romans but the two had adopted it as both of theirs now) and down to the kitchen.

“You make coffee and I’ll get started on French toast,” Roman said, getting ingredients out of the fridge.  
They worked around each other, Virgil making coffee in his favourite mug which said I’m angsty and taken. Putting Roman’s coffee in Roman’s favourite mug that had three checkboxes, sassy, fabulous and gay which were all ticked.

“Come help me, watch this while I make more,” Roman instructed.  
“Yes sir,” Virgil mock saluted Roman.  
By the time they were done they had perfectly cooked French toast and great coffee. They left some for Logan and Patton knowing they’d be up soon as well.

They took their food into the lounge, sitting on the couch eating. They put on face off, a show they both enjoyed. Roman liking the make up and drama aspect while Virgil loved the designs and themes used. They sat in a comfortable silence, eating while making an occasional comment about what they saw.

When they had finished Virgil took the dishes into the kitchen, loading the dishwasher. He jumped slightly when he felt Roman’s arms wrap around him.  
“Hello Love,” Roman said, enjoying the shiver and faint blush Virgil got whenever he used that nickname.  
“Come on, let’s go sit on the couch,” Virgil said pulling Roman’s hand; pulling him into the living room.  
“What ever you want love,” Roman emphasised the nickname.  
“God you’re the worst you know.”

They settled back into the couch, Virgil sitting in Roman’s lap, leaning back. Roman rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder.  
“I love you,” Roman whispered, kissing Virgil’s neck sweetly.  
“I love you too,” Virgil shifted slightly so he could kiss Roman.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard a rather loud squeal, they looked to see Patton standing giggling. He got like that whenever he saw them do something couplie or cute. Even after a year.

But after all what was a lazy morning without a squealing Patton, the pair thought. Both smiling so much, unbelieving that they could make each other this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you survived the tooth rotting fluff, hope you enjoyed.


	20. Analogical - Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy anniversary love,” Logan said kissing Virgil gently waking him up.  
> “Happy anniversary to you too Logie.”  
> “I have a surprise for you,” Logan said, getting out of bed and going into the cupboard. He pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in galaxy paper.  
> “So, we’re doing presents,” Virgil said, pulling out the notepad which he had wrapped in dark blue paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea, hope you like it. Comment any requests.

“Hey what are you doing,” Virgil grumbled when Logan got out of bed.  
“Unfortunately, I have some work to attend to, will you be able to find something to preoccupy yourself while I am gone,” Logan said finding clothes in the wardrobe.  
They had both agreed to keep clothes in each other’s rooms for occasions such as this.  
“Of course, my life doesn’t revolve around you, you know,” Even tired Virgil still had the same amount of sass in his voice.  
“Excellent, I’ll be gone a couple hours,” Logan bent down, kissing Virgil’s forehead.

An hour had passed and Virgil was already bored, he depended on Logan more than he thought. He took out a sketch book from under his bed and began to draw him. He tried to make it look good and lifelike but ended up scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it near the bin.  
He then went off in search of food, getting bored of just laying around. It wasn’t as fun without Logan.

///

Logan went back to Virgil’s room forgetting an important notebook there. It had his plans for their upcoming anniversary, he was planning a gift. As he was about to leave he noticed the crumpled-up piece of paper. He picked it up and went to throw it in the bin when he realised it was a drawing… of him.  
He had no idea Virgil was this good at art, he folded it carefully carrying it with him back to his room, placing it in a drawer that has several pictures of him and Virgil. He would never let the others know but he was a tad sentimental.

///

After deciding he should probably be more productive (Like Logan) Virgil took out his present for Logan, it was a simple black notebook but inside was drawings, song lyrics and poems dedicated to him. Virgil knew about Logan’s sentimental side and thought he would like this.  
He finished up one of his drawings when he heard a knock at the door,  
“Virgil, may I come in?” Logan asked.  
“Of course,” Virgil said quickly hiding the notepad.  
“I’m all done, I was wondering if you would like to come watch a movie with me.”  
“That sounds great.”

///A Week Later///

“Happy anniversary love,” Logan said kissing Virgil gently waking him up.  
“Happy anniversary to you too Logie.”  
“I have a surprise for you,” Logan said, getting out of bed and going into the cupboard. He pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in galaxy paper.  
“So, we’re doing presents,” Virgil said, pulling out the notepad which he had wrapped in dark blue paper.

Logan gave Virgil his present first watching him unwrap it, it was a box but it had some weight to it. Cautiously Virgil took off the lid and gasped at what was inside. Inside was lots of different things that Virgil liked; his favourite Disney movie, black eye shadow that he like, his favourite sweets, fall out boy music and lots of other things.  
“I wanted to get you all the things you love,” Logan said simply.  
Virgil carefully placed the box down, wrapping his arms around Logan, “Thank you so much I love it,” Virgil said.

Then Virgil gave Logan his gift, watching as he unwrapped it and opened the notepad with some confusion. His face broke into a smile when he saw all he drawings and poems.  
“This is amazing Virgil, thank you so much.”  
“I know how sentimental you secretly are, so now you have more memories to hold onto.”

They lay together hugging for a few more minutes, then they put their presents somewhere safe before going off for breakfast. Patton and Roman had agreed to try and stay out the way so they could just relax together.  
Virgil didn’t know a time when he was happier and Logan couldn’t think of when he had been so relaxed. At the end of the day, they climbed into bed together and realised how perfect the day had been. And with that thought they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	21. Roman/Virgil - My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something short from my Tumblr, please comment requests or ideas and enjoy.

Roman had noticed some changes with Virgil his wonderful boyfriend. They had had some bumps at the beginning because of disagreements in the past and because of how Virgil found it difficult to take compliments when all Roman wanted to do was shower him with them.  
Whenever Roman would call Virgil by a nickname, not like the ones he’d given him in the past but couple ones like love or darling he would go bright red or stutter and then run off.

Roman was determined to make Virgil feel loved and this was one of his less extravagant ways of showing it. He needed to talk to Patton and maybe Logan.

“Patton, I need some help with something”  
“Well sure kiddo what is it”  
“Virgil is resisting my attempts to shower him with complete and utter love and affection,” Roman said with a pout

“He means Virgil doesn’t want him giving him "cute” couple nicknames" Roman jumped at the sound of Logan’s voice not realising he was in the room.  
“Now Roman, if it makes Virgil uncomfortable you shouldn’t do it,” Patton said in his parenting tone.  
“On the other hand you could try and find a nickname he finds suitable and come to a compromise” Logan suggested  
“Logan that’s a great idea, thank you both for your help. I’ll leave you two alone now” Roman said rushing out the room.

“Your so smart,” Patton said looking at Logan fondly.  
“As are you”

“Virgil, my heart, my world” Roman said in his sing-songy tone.  
“What-t Roman-n” Came Virgil’s stuttering tone.  
“I have come to a realisation that my use of nicknames may have made you uncomfortable” Roman started  
“You came to that all on your own” Came Virgil’s sarcastic response.  
“Logan and Patton helped”

“But since you hate nicknames and all I want to do is make you feel loved. We should come to a compromise”  
“Which is…”  
“One nickname and I’ll stop randomly serenading you with Disney songs”  
“Okay, but I chose which one” Virgil wouldn’t let his nickname be something like Cinderella.  
“Wonderful, do you have one in mind,” Roman asked

All he got was a muffled reply.  
“Virgil please tell me,” Roman said softly  
“My love, alright it makes me feel special” Virgil was bright red again.  
“Okay, my love” Roman moved forward to kiss Virgil.  
“Now what do you say about watching some Disney films in bed” Roman suggested  
“Sure but you singing them in my direction counts as serenading me.

Roman grumpily muttered and pouted but agreed and they walked off in the direction of Roman’s room.


	22. Analogical - First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I to-told you it’s not-nothing,” Virgil said, looking away.  
> “Please Virgil, talk to me.”  
> “Fine, I want to be more coupley ok. I don’t want to just cuddle and hold hands. I want to say the love you’s and the kisses and moving in together….” Virgil said, running his hands through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested a while ago by rankyWhenProvoked , sorry i've just finished it but i really hope you like it.

Virgil and Logan had been dating for a while but with Virgil’s anxiety and fear they had yet to kiss. It wasn’t like Logan was in a rush anyway, emotions were still a mystery to him and he was still trying navigate his way through his relationship with Virgil.  
They were extremely close and knew almost everything about each other but both still felt hesitant at being more intimate with each other. 

“So, you still haven’t kissed Logan yet,” Patton asked, sitting next to Virgil on the couch  
“No, I hav-haven’t,” Virgil stuttered, looking down embarrassed.  
“That’s okay, everyone takes things at their own pace,” Patton reassured.  
“But I want to, I just don’t think he does. He’s all logical and I don’t think he wants to be like that.”  
“Logan loves you and I’m sure when he’s ready he will want to.”  
“But he always talks about how he likes things the way they are. He likes cuddling, movie nights and all the other cute things that friends do but he’s never talked about wanting to do more. The closest we have gotten was him asking me out,” Virgil ranted, running his hands through his hair.  
“Virgil, I know this is an uncomfortable topic but you need to bring this up with Logan.”  
“I know, thanks Patton,” Virgil said with a sigh.

“I don’t understand your issue,” Roman said.  
Logan sighed, “I want to but I don’t think he does. Even if he did I wouldn’t know how to go about it. He’s so anxious and vulnerable. I want him to be comfortable and I fear if I bring it up he’ll agree because I want to not because he wants to,” Logan said.  
“That’s very true. But you know Virgil better than anyone does even Patton! You’ll know if he really wants to. He loves you and you love him. Talk to him Logan.”  
“I can’t believe I’m getting logical advice from you, this world has truly gone mad,” Logan muttered.  
“Take it, now go talk to lover boy,” Roman said, pushing Logan out of the room.

When Logan walked back into his own room Virgil was sitting on the bed. Scrunched up in the corner and curling in on himself. When he looked up Logan could see dark circles under his eyes, his hair messed up like he’d being running his hands through it. He did that a lot when he was especially nervous.

“Love what’s wrong,” Logan said, rushing forward. He sat on the bed next to Virgil trying to think of what was wrong.  
“It’s not-nothing Lo-Logan,” Virgil stuttered. That wasn’t a good sign Logan thought, his stutter and using Logan’s full name. Something really wrong was happening.  
“Please talk to me, I know somethings up,” Logan said gently.  
“It’s nothing I said. Leave me alone,” Virgil shouted getting of the bed and storming off.

Virgil ran off to his room feeling guilty, he knew Logan was trying to help but he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. He sat in one of the corners of his room, sinking down. He soon felt himself slip off to sleep.

Sometime later Virgil felt someone lifting him up. He felt strong arms wrapping around him and he automatically snuggled into it. “Oh Virgil, it’s okay I’ve got you,” He heard a comforting voice but he was too tired to recognise it. He just cuddles against the comforting touch.  
Logan sighed carrying a now sleeping Virgil back to his room. He changed him into some sweatpants and a jumper which would be more comfortable then his skinny jeans. He put him into bed and climbed him in beside him. He spooned Virgil, falling asleep.

When Virgil woke up again he was back in Logan’s bed. He was being held against Logan’s chest, arms wrapped around him. He sighed and snuggled back until he remembered what happened yesterday. He started to climb out of Logan’s strong grip but Logan woke up before he could get away.

“Good morning love, I’d ask if you’re feeling any better but by the way you’re trying to escape me without me waking up. I’m guessing somethings still wrong,” even tired Logan still spoke logically.  
“I to-told you it’s not-nothing,” Virgil said, looking away.  
“Please Virgil, talk to me.”  
“Fine, I want to be more coupley ok. I don’t want to just cuddle and hold hands. I want to say the love you’s and the kisses and moving in together….” Virgil said, running his hands through his hair.

“I want that to Love, I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”  
“I do, I really do,” Virgil whispered.  
“Then that’s what we’ll do. Now sleep,” Logan said pulling Virgil back down while they both started to laugh and giggle.

The next day when Virgil was done watching movies with Roman he walked back down to the living room, but when he walked in the lights were off and there were lit candles everywhere. Logan stood at the table, looking more dressed up and holding black roses.

“What’s all of this,” Virgil asked, taking the roses and looking round in awe.  
“You wanted more coupley stuff. Welcome to romantic date night,” Logan said, smiling.  
“I love you,” Virgil said.  
“Did you just say I love you, that’s the first time you’ve ever said that.”  
“Uhm well I- “Logan stopped Virgil by stepping forward.  
“I love you too,” Logan said.

He stepped into Virgil’s space, touching his cheek with one hand and kissing him gently. It was their first kiss but it was perfect.  
“Now, are you ready for date night,” Logan said pulling out a chair.  
“Oh course,” Virgil said giggling.

It was a perfect night, they cracked jokes and had fun. Logan had even cooked a lovely meal and after dinner they watched a movie, cuddling up on the couch. Then they went back to Logan’s room, Logan kissed Virgil good night making Virgil blush and smile.  
Virgil was happy and for the first time ever, things were looking good for him.


	23. Patton x Roman x Virgil - Love Can Be Fickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman paced up and down the room, he had a problem, a very big problem. He couldn’t even ask anyone for advice as it involved Patton and Virgil. Logan was useless in situations of the heart so there was no point in asking him.  
> After spending more time with Virgil, he realised his feelings may go deeper than he originally thought. Anytime Virgil would look at him he felt butterflies, every comment gave him a blush. He felt like flirting with him and trying to get him to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Phanalogical_Falsehoods, hope i did your idea justice and it was what you wamted. Please enjoy.

Patton had a small issue, he was in love with Roman and they had been together for just under a year now. He was incredibly sweet and romantic but recently Patton realised that he has started to have feelings for Virgil. He didn’t know why they weren’t even alike.  
He liked Roman because he was sweet and made him smile. He did little romantic things and made sure he was always happy. They were very alike in a lot of ways and got on well.  
But he liked Virgil because the little slights and jokes would make him smile at his attempts at humour. He understood when Patton was having a bad day and would bring him blankets, ice cream and even hug him. They got on well both knowing what sad times felt like.  
He didn’t know what to do but he knew eventually he would have to talk to Roman about this but if he started to talk about having feelings for Virgil Roman would think that he wanted to break up but he didn’t. He just wanted to maybe expand the relationship.

Roman paced up and down the room, he had a problem, a very big problem. He couldn’t even ask anyone for advice as it involved Patton and Virgil. Logan was useless in situations of the heart so there was no point in asking him.  
After spending more time with Virgil, he realised his feelings may go deeper than he originally thought. Anytime Virgil would look at him he felt butterflies, every comment gave him a blush. He felt like flirting with him and trying to get him to smile.  
But he also loved Patton and didn’t want to break up with him. Patton was his everything and he couldn’t bear not to be with him. He wanted to bring this up but how do you tell your boyfriend that you love them and your best friend. How could he propose adding Virgil to the equation, but there was no way that Patton felt the same.

“Hello my light, my darling,” Roman said dramatically sitting next to Patton.  
“Hello Ro, you seem particularly happy today. Anything good happen,” Patton asked, giggling.  
“I convinced Virgil to watch Disney movies with me and he actually started to sing along, it was all rather cute.”  
“I bet it was. Speaking of Virgil. We need to talk Ro.”

Roman froze, he knew, how did he know. Was it because he was spending more time with Virgil, oh god he just called Virgil cute in front of his boyfriend. He was such an idiot.

“I want you to know that this doesn’t mean I want to break up because I defiantly don’t. I love you too much and you mean a lot to me but lately I’ve been having feelings for Virgil. Don’t worry I won’t act on them, it’s just the guilt was consuming me and I had to tell you,” Patton ranted.   
Listening Roman realised that not only was he wrong but Patton like Virgil in that way as well. This was perfect. He had worried before it wouldn’t work but now it just could.

“Oh god you hate me, I’m sorry. Forget I said anything,” Roman realised as Patton began to speak he hadn’t said anything.  
“I understand Patton, I’ve been having feelings for Virgil as well. Along with my feelings for you. I felt guilty and didn’t know how to bring it up.”  
“So, if we both love each other and Virgil that means…” Patton started  
“We could be together,” Roman finished.

“Virgil, sweetie could we talked to you for a moment,” Patton said sweetly. Standing next to him was Roman who was grinning.  
“Sure,” Virgil said hesitantly.  
They sat on the couch together. Roman and Patton practically buzzing with excitement.

“So, we are going to tell you something but know it’s up to you and what you want matters the most. Nothing has to change if you don’t want it too,” Patton said.  
“What is this all about guys.”  
“Me and Patton love each other very much,” Roman started “But recently we have both started to have feelings for… you,” This made Virgil’s head snap up.  
“You two both like me.”  
“Yes, but nothing has to happen if you don’t want it,” Patton said quickly.  
“What if I do.”

“Then we would be together. Obviously, we’d have a lot of talking and figuring out to do. But if you want this then we can be together,” Roman said, voice full of hope.  
“I do, I want to be with you guys.”  
Patton pulled Virgil in between them, they all smiled and hugged each other. Feeling happy and content. 

They had a few bumps in their relationship but it was all worth it because they made sense and they loved each other.


	24. Analogical - The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, i was in the mood to write analogical stuff so here it is. Comment any requests and enjoy.

The sides had noticed that Virgil didn’t smile often and even when he did it wasn't a proper smile. It was usually a smirk accompanied by a snort. Roman came up with an idea, a bet.

 

“So, as we all know Virgil isn’t the cheeriest of us all,” Roman said.

“That would be correct,” Logan replied.

“So, I propose a bet, we each try and get Virgil to smile and who ever wins gets main control over the next video,” Roman proposes, after all a bet wasn’t interesting unless there was something at stake.

“That is satisfactory.”

“Yeah let’s do that, I want to make Virgil smile,” Patton said, with a smile.

 

Roman was the first to try, he had it all planned out. He had managed to make him laugh before so he felt confident he would be able to make him smile. He was going to try all the cheesy pickup lines on Virgil.

 

“Hey Virgil are you a magician,”

“What are you on about Roman,”

“Because whenever I see you everything else disappears,” Virgil blushed but didn’t smile.

 

“They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth, but standing next to you it must be false,” Roman said, again all he earned was a slight scowl and a blush from Virgil.

“You’re so stupid Roman, what is this about.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not tired, because you’ve been running through my mind all day,” Roman tried, this time all he got was a sigh and Virgil walking off. Roman sighed well next up it was Patton’s turn. Roman knew that Patton had a better chance since he made Virgil smile all the time.

 

“Hey kiddo, mind If I sit with you for a bit,” Patton said to Virgil who was curled up on the couch.

“Sure, sit down,” Virgil said moving on the couch to give Patton space. “So, what’s up with you.”

“Nothing much, though I did recently watch a documentary about beavers.”

“Really how was it,” Virgil asked, he was confused as Patton wasn’t really into documentaries.

“It was the best _dam_ program I’ve ever seen,” Patton said with a smile, Virgil just shook his head.

 

“Why wouldn’t the bicycle stand up on its own,” Patton asked, trying again.

“I have no idea Patton.”

“It was _two tired_ ,” Virgil gave a small nod but didn’t smile.

 

“Hey Virgil you know I wouldn’t buy anything with Velcro.”

“Why not, that seems kind of stupid.”

“Because it’s a _total rip off_ ,” Patton said.

“Great Patton, hey you know I’m going to go to my room. Talk to you later ok,” Virgil said getting up, what was happening today he thought.

 

“I can’t believe those didn’t work, he always cracks up at my puns,” Patton said, feeling down.

“Well I at least got him to blush and that’s a small victory for me,” Roman said, “Well Logan is going to try now. This should be amusing at least.”

“Hey now he might be able to do it you never know,” Patton said.

“Oh, really Mr robot over there, I doubt it. I’d say let’s bet but we already are.”

 

Logan thought of what to say to get Virgil to smile, usually it wasn’t very difficult. He would usually ramble on about something and when he’d look up Virgil would be smiling at him. He planned but realised it wouldn’t work If it was like that. He decided just to talk as they usually would and try to get Virgil to smile.

 

“Hello Virgil, how are you doing today,” Logan said, approaching the anxious side.

“I’m doing ok. Patton and Roman are really off today, first off Roman does those stupid pickup lines and then Patton comes up with all these awful dad jokes,” Virgil said, rambling on.

“Sounds like a long day, would you like to talk some more.”

“I would really like that,” Virgil said with a wide smile. He walked off with Logan who turned and winked at the other sides.

 

“Did Logan really just get Virgil to smile,” Patton said shocked.

“Did Logan just wink.”

“I mean, I really didn’t think it would be him that would get Virgil to smile and it looked so easy to him.”

“ _Did Logan just wink,"_   Roman shouted again in disbelief.

 

“Your damn right he did,” Virgil shouted back while laughing.

“Do you think they’ve figured it out yet,” Logan murmured moving closer to Virgil.

“No, give them another couple days. Its hard for them, we haven’t exactly been obvious,” Virgil replied.

Logan lent in to kiss Virgil only to be hit across the head, “What was that for,” Logan asked in shock.

 

“That was for getting involved in that stupid bet,” Virgil replied.

“I’m sorry, but hey now we can plan the next video together,” Logan said.

“Mm ok your forgiven,” Virgil said.

 

It did take another week before Patton and Roman figured out the two were dating, when they did they didn’t exactly keep their shock to themselves.

“They’re _Dating_ ,” Roman shrieked.

 

 


	25. Virgil x Deceit (Past) - The Past, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil sighed, it was nice that they cared but they didn’t understand. No one understood. Getting up he walked over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, seeing the old Virgil. No not Virgil… Anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw ideas like this and decided to make my own, what do you guys think. Comment any ideas or requests.

Virgil sat on his bed, he was hunched up and his breathing was ragged and uneven. “ _In for 4…. Hold for 7…... out for 8…._ ” He repeated this over and over. He felt the panic bubble in his chest, he needed to stay calm. “ _In for 4…. Hold for 7…... out for 8…._ ” He repeated again.

After a while his breathing began to slow down. He couldn’t get his mind off Deceit. Seeing him again had brought back memories; ones he’d rather forget. He sunk even further into his bed. He felt drained of everything. He closed his eyes and felt himself slowly drift off into sleep.

 

“Virgil, Virgil VIRGIL!” Roman yelled, he shook Virgil trying to get him to wake up.

Virgil sat up with a groan, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Roman. “What do you want Roman.”

“You’ve been in bed for a while we got worried,” Roman replied.

“Well I’m fine, so you can all stop worrying and leave me be,” Virgil muttered, turning away.

“Really Fine? Your eyes say something different, come back to the living room it isn’t good to be isolated when you feel like this. I’ll wait outside for you ok,” Roman left no room for Virgil to reply and walked out.

 

Virgil sighed, it was nice that they cared but they didn’t understand. No one understood. Getting up he walked over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, seeing the old Virgil. No not Virgil… _Anxiety_.

 

///Flashback///

 

“Come on we can’t we just stay here all day,” Deceit said when Virgil got out of bed.

“No, we have to at least try and do something. I need to be up in case Thomas has a panic attack anyway,” Virgil replied.

“You’re not going to be any help though, it’s not like they want you around,” Deceit said, making Virgil frown. “But I want you around so stay with me please,” Virgil should have seen the manipulation but he didn’t.

“Fine but only this once,” Virgil said, knowing it wouldn’t be the last time. It certainly wasn’t the first.

 

///Present///

 

Virgil cleaned himself up to the best of his ability, trying to look ok so Patton wouldn’t get too worried. He walked outside his room to Roman and they walked to the others in silence.

 

“Virgil,” Patton yelled, he pulled Virgil into a tight hug making Virgil smile.

“Hey Patton, Logan.”

“Virgil, we were starting to get worried. I’m glad we could get you to come out, even if we did have to send in the cavalry to speak.”

“Excuse me I’m not the cavalry, I’m the prince,” Roman said dramatically.

Virgil went to get food with Patton, smiling at the exchange between the two. He was brought back from his thoughts by Patton talking. “We starting thinking you’d never come out. Can’t avoid us for too long though,” Patton joked.

 

///Flashback///

 

Virgil walked back into his room, he had gone to go talk with Logan. Needing the logical side’s opinion on a matter. He turned on the light not noticing Deceit sitting in a chair.

 

“Avoiding me again,” Deceit said, Virgil jumped not realising he was there.

“I wasn’t avoiding you what are you talking about,” Virgil muttered.

“So, staying in your room and talking with the others. That wasn’t you avoiding me.”

“Not everything in my life is about you. Some stuff is just about me.”

“I’m trying to protect you, you don’t see it but they’re just using you. You didn’t actually think Logan liked you did you,” Deceit said, tone mocking.

“No…”

“Oh, you poor thing. How could they like you, I mean you are _just anxiety_. But don’t worry, I don’t care. I will always want you,” Deceit said.

Virgil shrunk even smaller, allowing himself to be pulled towards Deceit. He was safe, he always wanted him. Even if the others didn’t.

 

///Present///

 

“Virgil, are you okay. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you,” Patton said worriedly.

“No sorry, I’m just tired.”

“Ok, we’re were thinking off watching a movie. I’m making cookies for snack food. Why do you go sit with Logan and Roman while I finish up?”

Virgil nodded walking off to the couch and sitting down. He distanced himself from Logan and Roman, old habits setting it. When he had been with Deceit, he wasn’t allowed to sit with them or get to close. It was things like that, that made Virgil wonder how he hadn’t seen it sooner.

 

///Flashback///

 

“Where were you,” Deceit asked, tone calm but Virgil could see his anger through the mask.

“I was talking with the others for a bit. I got caught up sorry.”

Deceit stood up walking towards Virgil slowly. “I don’t see why you’re talking to them so much, you’re _just anxiety_ to them.”

“Why do you always say that. Nothing happened, we were just talking,” Virgil said nervous.

 

Virgil walked backwards every time Deceit would move forward. They did this until Virgil was backed up against the wall. “I don’t want you hanging out with them too much,” Deceit said.

“Why, they’re being nice and It’s my choice. I can hang out with them if I want to,” Virgil said, he tried to push past Deceit but was held back.

 

“You’re mine Virgil,” Deceit whispered, “I’m only trying to protect you, they don’t want you Virgil. It will only hurt more when they leave you. Why can’t you see I’m trying to help you.”

“I’m sorry,” Virgil looked down, guilty.

“It’s okay, just stay away from them from now on ok,” Deceit said and Virgil nodded because Deceit was only trying to protect him _…. right?_

 

///Present///

 

“Virgil are you ok, you seem quieter and more anxious than usual,” Logan said.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I just need more sleep.”

Logan was going to push but Patton came over with cookies interrupting him. They settled onto the couch and began the movie. The sides were worried about Virgil but they knew not to push. And Virgil sunk deeper into his thoughts; a truly dark place.


	26. Requests open

First off sorry for the lack of the updates, because of exams and family stuff I've not been able to write. But I'm planning to update this week.

I have a couple of chapter ideas that I'm excited to write but I love hearing from you guys and your great ideas. If you have any requests please comment and I'll respond when I've posted the chapter.

I'm also overjoyed at all the positive feedback, thank you so much and at hitting 3000 views. So thank you guys.

Look out for new chapters and comment any requests.

Stay awesome, Abby


	27. Analogical - You Make Me Feel Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned. This was an idea from my own brain. I wanted to write some fluffy analogical so here it is.

Logan was sitting at his desk, trying to get a head start on his work for the next week. He was trying to make sure Thomas didn’t waste a whole week on video games and his phone (again). He was interrupted by a light knocking on his door.

“Come in.”

“Hey Lo, Patton asked me to come get you for Disney movie night,” one of Roman’s ideas Logan remembered.

“Of course, I’ll be another 5 minutes. What movie are we being forced to watch?”

“Well I asked Patton and Roman if we could watch big hero six because I know you like it and I wanted you to be able to enjoy it to, so yeah,” Virgil said, looking away from Logan.

“Oh, that was very kind of you Virgil. I’ll be there in 5 minutes,” Virgil nodded and left.

 

Logan sat for a moment, Virgil was always doing little things like that. When he fell asleep at his desk Virgil would come in and cover him with a blanket or how there was always a cup of coffee and a note from Virgil on his desk in the morning. Roman would always make little comments and Patton would wiggle his eyebrows ridiculously.

Logan didn’t understand most of the time, Virgil was his friend but when he’d tell that to Roman or Patton they would give him a look and say “Sure, you’re _just friends_ ,” Logan didn’t get it. Of course, he and Virgil were friends.

Once he’d talked properly with Patton about it, all Patton had said was to think of all the things Virgil did compared to him and Roman.

 

Logan thought back to times with him and Roman, they had a strange friendship to say the least,

 

///

 

“Logic dictates,” Logan shouted.

“Oh logic, smodgic.”

“That’s not even a word Roman, if you insist on this debate then please refrain from your fanciful nonsense.”

“Nonsense!” Roman shrieked, making Patton sigh.

“Yes nonsense, much like all the other things that come out of your mouth.”

“Yeah well at least I’m not dead inside, you robot freak,” Roman yelled, storming off.

 

Later that night Logan found a plate of cookies his desk, a small note that said sorry and was signed with Roman’s cursive writing. Logan smiled. The next day they made up properly and forgot the incident well until the next “debate”.

 

///

 

Logan cringed, his friendship with Roman wasn’t exactly perfect. He thought about Patton next which was more comforting.

 

///

 

“Logan, I made you dinner,” Patton shouted.

“Patton you do realise we do not need to consume food,” Logan pointed out sitting down anyway, “Where is Virgil?”

“Well I like cooking so hush and eat. Also, Virgil is off somewhere with Roman who might I point out your forgot to ask about.”

“Roman is always out, I wonder why Virgil went with him.”

“Jealous much Logan don’t worry. Virgil is just stopping Roman from getting himself killed.”

“Why would I be jealous?” Logan asked.

“Oh no reason, no reason at all. Now eat your food,” Patton replied with a small smile.

 

They spent the rest of the meal in a comfortable conversation, the subject of Virgil coming up once or twice, but overall Logan enjoyed the time with Patton.

 

///

 

Logan thought over the differences between his friendships with Roman and Patton, they held some similarities to his with Virgil. He and Virgil often debated (see argued) but Logan also found his presence extremely comforting. He also noticed the differences, Logan always apologies first with Virgil because seeing him upset made Logan upset and while his presence was comforting he didn’t see his friendship in the same way as his and Patton’s.

 

Emotions are too confusing, Logan thought. He stood up and walked to the living room, sitting down besides Virgil and watching the movie. He glanced over at Virgil every now and again. Thinking over all the gestures Virgil did.

-Sitting with him and helping him with planning or work he needed done.

-Looking over his work to spot any sleep made errors.

-Bringing him coffee when he needed it.

-The poetry books that appeared.

-Always sitting with Logan.

-His blush or stutter that would sometimes appear that was so adorable it made Logan just want to…

 

Logan abruptly stopped that train of thought, Virgil was his friend. But maybe Patton was right, he didn’t see Virgil the same because it was different, more.

Logan saw Virgil get up and go into the kitchen, he stood up quickly after and followed him.

 

“What are your emotions concerning me,” Logan asked.

“Wh-what do you mean, you’re my fri-friend.”

“Just your friend, Patton has been suggesting otherwise and after some thought I have come to the conclusion that my feelings go beyond friendship.”

“Lo are you saying you _like me as more than a friend_ ,” Virgil said in disbelief. Logan thought for a moment.

“Yes, I believe I do.”

“Then I concur,” Virgil said stepping forward.

“May I kiss you,” Logan asked gently.

“Yes.”

 

With that Logan pulled Virgil closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and gently kissing him. He understood now, and for once thought maybe human emotions weren’t that bad.

From the living room they could hear cheering and Roman yelling “Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed. Comment any requests.


	28. Sander sides - Prinxiety/Logicality

Btw yes this is a tad self promotion but sue me, (please don't I would suck in court)

So I'm starting a series on my Instagram for sander sides which is basically conversations from Prinxiety and Logicality and show how different their relationships would be. I hope it's funny but knowing my humor maybe not (self depreciation jokes haha). 

But serisouly my Instagram is all sander sides, mainly edits and ship work and incorrect quotes that show my attempts at humor.

If you want to check it out please do, you can also send requests there it's idiotwithatardis27. 

Also look out for another chapter today, its from a request I think is really awesome and I'm excited to finish writing.

That's all and stay awesome, Abby


	29. Logan & Virgil (Father and son)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Virgil is Logan's son and this /// means they are signing to each other. This wonderful idea was requested by the fabulous Waffles_are_great83.

When Logan was 26 he was living his dream life, he had his own place and was an astronomer at Cal Tech. He had a PhD in astronomy but had started university earlier because of his intelligence and grades. One of his very close friends Patton was working as a social worker. One day when they had met up for coffee Patton seemed sadder than usual and Logan was worried.

“Patton, you seem rather down today, what’s wrong,” Logan asked gently.  
“It’s just this case I’m working on.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Logan knew Patton always got upset when it was cases with young children.  
“He’s so young, no family. They just want to shove him in foster care but when I look at the kid I just break inside. He won’t look at anyone, flinches when anyone touches him and we barely got him to eat anything today. He won’t last in foster.”  
“It’ll be okay Patton, maybe someone will adopt him.”  
“In 4 days, doubtfully.”

The next day Logan decided to go visit Patton and try to cheer him up with some lunch.

“Patton you ready to go.”  
“Sure, just let me grab my stuff.”

Logan nodded and sat in one of the chairs, across the room he saw a little boy. Probably only 3 or 4, he was shivering and curled in on himself. Logan stood up and walked over giving the little boy his jacket. The small boy jumped and looked up at him.  
“Don’t worry I only noticed you were cold. This will warm you up,” Logan tried to say gently.  
The boy wrapped himself in the jacket, nodding slightly. Logan gave a small smile and went to walk away when a small hand jumped out to grab his. He turned around to look at the small boy who looked near tears. Logan was confused on what to do so sat down with the boy and wrapped an arm around him.

“Are you lonely, I get that sometimes.”  
“….” The boy only stared at him but smiled.  
“Logan are you ready….” Patton froze mid-sentence. The boy he had told Logan about was now sitting smiling and hugging Logan.   
“What is it Patton.”  
“That’s the little boy, his name is Virgil.”

Logan was shocked, the boy Patton told him about who wouldn’t let anyone touch him was letting Logan hug him.   
“That’s amazing,” Patton said stepping closer but stopping when Virgil flinched and hid himself in Logan’s arms.  
Eventually Logan had to leave, and Patton went to talk to his boss about the boy. The next morning Logan got a phone call from Patton.

“Yes, what is it Patton.”  
“How would you feel about adopting Virgil.”  
“What, Patton!”  
“I know, I know but if you don’t then he’ll be sent to foster care, and he already loves you,” Patton was rambling  
“Patton a child is a lot of responsibility.”  
“How about you look after him for 3 days and then see how you feel?”  
“Fine.”

Saying yes to that had been the best decision ever for Logan. After 3 days Logan fell in love with the little boy. He loved having someone who was content to just sit with him and Virgil was the sweetest 3-year-old ever. Logan had adopted him, but it had taken a while which was annoying. Before Virgil finally came to live with him.

After 3 years Logan was now 29 and Virgil was 6. He was supposed to have started speaking but hadn’t even tried yet. After giving it sometime Logan became worried, he decided to talk to Patton and after going to therapy with Virgil they found out that because of his past environment Virgil was a mute and would most likely be a mute for most of his life. Logan decided to sign Virgil up for therapy once a week accompanied by himself.

Sitting at home Logan was worried about Virgil, he had decided instead of forcing Virgil to talk he would find another way to communicate. Logan started learning sign language and took Virgil to one of his friends who knew how to sign. Both him and Virgil picked it up quickly and it made Virgil happy to have another language. At school Logan started a program to help kids with extra needs and made sure Virgil had support.

There had been a small accident when Virgil’s old jumper had ripped. Virgil had been so upset, he refused to sign, go to therapy or interact with Logan. It was heart breaking for Logan to see, since he couldn’t find a replica he decided to get Virgil a better one. He ended having to make one since none he found seemed right. It the end it was great, and Virgil loved it. He hugged Logan and smiled, wearing the jumper everywhere.  
After a year’s inspection from the agency Logan decided to treat Virgil for all his progress by taking him to the carnival that was in town. Virgil was excited and started to smile and sign too quickly for Logan to understand but he was glad he had made his son happy.

When they got to the carnival, Logan asked Virgil where he wanted to go first,  
///On the horse spinning thing///  
Logan paused before realising Virgil was taking about the carrousel. They walked over and Logan payed before sitting Virgil on a horse.  
///Hold on tight ok///  
///Okay I will/// Virgil signed back

When the ride started Logan kept one eye on Virgil, seeing him laugh and smile. Getting giddy on the ride. They went on it a couple more times before getting some hotdogs and candy floss for Virgil.  
After letting his food settle they went on the flying swings, the bouncy castle and then to the small arcade that was set up. Virgil started jumping up and down.

///Can we win a toy dad///  
///We can try/// Logan said with a smile  
After a lot of unsuccessful try’s Logan eventually won a small black wolf for Virgil. They went to sit on a bench letting Virgil have a little more candy floss. It was cold, so Logan gave Virgil his jacket and Virgil hugged his teddy.

“Thank you for the best day ever dad,” Virgil whispered.  
Logan was shocked, he pulled Virgil into a hug and had tears in his eyes, “Thank you for the best day too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request please comment here or message me on Instagram. If you want to see more sander sides stuff check out my Instagram idiotwithatardis27.


	30. Platonic Lamp - Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the lovely Cai, this was funny to write. If anyone else has any requests comment here or message me on Insta.\

When Virgil woke up that morning he felt off. Everything seemed brighter, he tried to move but when he looked down he saw a paw? A freaking paw, what in the name of everything good and sarcastic he thought.

Okay calm, happy thoughts Virgil tried to calm down, getting worked up would do nothing to help. How did this even happen it wasn’t a normal thing to wake up and be a cat. Well he wasn’t real so maybe it was.

 

He stood up on his four legs and jumped off the bed, landing less than gracefully. Cats always land on their feet my ass Virgil thought. He managed to nudge the door open, glad he hadn’t shut it properly the night before or he would have had a lot more difficulty. He made his way to the kitchen looking around for the any of the other sides.

He stopped when he heard a noise knowing exactly where or rather who it came from. “Oh my gosh, you are the cutest thing I have ever seen,” Patton squealed. Before Virgil could do anything, he was picked up by Patton; who immediately started to pet him, making him purr involuntary.

 

“Hello, their little kitty, what are you doing here. Did Roman make you up,” Patton said in a baby voice. Virgil realised that Patton thought he was another one of Roman’s creations, with an over active imagination like Roman’s things did tend to just appear in the mind space.

“You must be hungry let’s get you some food,” Patton said walking to the kitchen and getting out some fish. He put it in a bowl for Virgil, placing him down gently on the counter. Virgil turned to communicate but all that came out where meows which Patton just found more adorable.

 

Virgil gave up and started to eat when he heard someone else enter the room. “Hello Patton, what are you doing in the….” Roman trailed off when he saw Virgil. “Patton what are you doing, you know you are allergic to cats,” Roman said moving Patton back.

 

“Well I’m not allergic to this one, I thought you did that on purpose,” Patton said confused.

“Patton this is not one of mine, but if you haven’t reacted yet I suppose it’s okay,” Roman said warily.

“Well then where did this little guy come through. Maybe Logan will know,” Patton suggested and Virgil internally smiled. If anyone would figure this out it would be Logan, this was perfect.

 

“Well it will be a while, Logan is going to be busy for the next few hours,” Roman said, making Virgil meow in horror.

Roman turned to face him. “Well we can just play with the kitty for a while,” Roman said picking Virgil up and cuddling him. Virgil meowed loudly again, trying to scratch Roman. Succeeding in Roman nearly dropping him.

 

“Hey, don’t drop the kitten,” Patton scolded.

“Hey, the little thing tried to scratch me, speaking of which does he have a name yet,” Roman asked.

“No, I didn’t think of that,” Patton said.

“How about Sir Kitty,” Roman suggested with a smile and Patton nodded laughing.

 

“Sir Kitty it is,” Virgil rolled his eyes at that. Roman and Patton spent the next few hours playing with Virgil. Virgil felt at ease for once, not worrying or overthinking about things. Just letting go and enjoying himself. Patton was happy that he could play with a cat and not get allergic for once and Virgil was happy with making them happy. Before they knew it, a few hours had passed, and Logan finally came out of his room.

 

“Has anyone seen Virgil today?” Logan asked.

“No, I think our emo nightmare is sleeping in today,” Roman said paying more attention to Virgil.

“What is that?” Logan asked, pointing to Virgil.

 

Patton picked him up, “It’s our new cat, Sir Kitty,” Virgil rolled his eyes again, but this time Logan noticed.

“Curious, might I see him for a moment,” Patton nodded and passed Virgil to Logan. “He looks a lot like Virgil,” Logan commented, and Virgil meowed. Logan looked startled.

“He does doesn’t he,” Roman said.

“Meow again if you can understand me,” Logan said curiously getting a laugh from the other two. Virgil meowed again, and the others stopped laughing.

“Virgil?” Patton asked, and Virgil meowed again.

“Well it looks like our emo nightmare is actually a soft furball after all,” Roman joked.

 

After examining Virgil, Logan concluded that a build-up of anxiety had made Virgil transform into a cat to let him calm down and reset. The only thing they could do was wait it out.

 

“Well if he’s stuck like this there is something I have always wanted to do,” Roman said.

 

That’s how 10 minutes later they found themselves re-enacting the scene from the lion king where Simba is shown to the other animals. Logan was confused, and Virgil would glare at them but Patton and Roman could not stop laughing afterword’s.

To get revenge Virgil slipped away from them into Roman’s room. The others followed to find him chewing up one of Roman’s outfits earning a shriek from the prince himself.

“You are a devil cat I say, a devil cat,” Roman screeched.

 

After some more fun Logan decided they needed a nap, they put on a film and laid on the couch. Virgil curled up between them. For once he felt truly happy and Calm. He fell asleep quickly and when he woke up he realised he was himself again. He jumped up, “I’m back,” He yelled getting the other attentions they all cheered.

 

“I will miss have a kitten though,” Patton said sadly, earning him a hug from Roman.

“Well I’m glad you’re back,” Logan said.

“Yeah well I’m going to go, _cat_ you later,” Roman said earning a groan.

“Just _meow_ If you need us,” Patton said with a smile, walking off with Roman.

 

“Those two are so weird,” Virgil said to Logan.

“I _meow_ ,” Logan said with a smirk earning a high five later from Roman and Patton.


	31. Analogical - Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Waffles_are_great83, another wonderful idea. I love writing your guys requests so comment any you have and i will try and get them out as soon as possible.
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos if you liked, there is nothing better than a good ego boost.

Virgil had been feeling stressed lately, there had been more changes in Thomas’s life. Recently Roman had been more focused on Thomas’s love life. Encouraging him to go out and meet people. Since the last attempt hadn’t worked out so well Roman had been doubling his efforts.  
The latest attempt was a party Thomas had been invited to. Thomas had been hesitant to go, knowing there would be a lot of people there and he wouldn’t know many them. Virgil felt better knowing that Thomas was going to say no but Roman had been persistent. Suggesting they should make a video to decide.  
This just added to Virgil’s stress and made him feel more anxious. It had started to affect Thomas, making him feel more worried, doubting and double checking himself on more occasions than usual.

Virgil was sitting in his room; his headphones were blasting Panic! At The Disco on full volume. He hummed along trying to calm himself. Convincing himself that Thomas would say no, he didn’t think he could deal with a party in this frame of mind. He would just ruin it for Thomas and everyone else. That would make the others hate him again and he would have to go back to being Anxiety.  
He felt his heart rate increase and his breathing quicken. He couldn’t have a panic attack now, not again. He thought. He felt himself shift into Thomas’s friends. Something that would happen when he reached a level of anxiety. He needed to calm down, he thought of his breathing technique.  
He breathed in and out slowly, counting in his head. Desperately trying to calm himself. He felt it working slowly, thankfully it wasn’t a bad one. He evened out his breathing, getting it back under control. He felt himself shift back into himself and sighed in relief. Once his heart rate and breathing were back to normal he decided it would be better to be around the others. He took off his headphones and went to find them.

The others were sitting in the kitchen, Roman was trying to convince Logan using his version of logic.  
“Think about it, companionship is vital for humans. We are social beings and being without a partner is illogical,” Roman said proud of his knowledge.  
“Yes, but the need for companionship can be easily filled with friends. You’re suggesting another long-term relationship. I do not believe that Thomas is ready for it,” Logan argued.  
“Wouldn’t I know better, I am his dreams and his romantic side. I would know better when he is ready for a relationship.”  
“Yes, but you can also be swayed by them and not take in Thomas state and other feelings.”  
“Like what feelings.”

At that moment Virgil walked in, he saw Logan and Roman debating as usual, but they stopped when they saw Virgil.  
“Hello Virgil, want a cookie. I just took them out the oven,” Patton said excitedly.  
“No thanks, maybe later Pat.”  
“Maybe you can talk some sense into our calculator Virgil, do you not agree its high time Thomas gets himself another relationship. It has been so long,” Roman asked.  
“Well I don’t know, maybe wait a little while longer. I mean what’s the rush he doesn’t have to be in one right now.”  
“Of course, you’d think that anti-cupid,” Roman joked.

Virgil froze at the nickname, Roman had held back on them for a while. He started thinking was he really doing that. Blocking Thomas from new relationships. It had been a while but maybe without knowing It he had been the cause. Maybe all the stress and anxiety had been putting Thomas off a relationship without him even knowing.

Virgil realised he had been in his own head again when he heard Logan’s worried voice.  
“Virgil are you quite alright,” Logan asked concerned  
“Yeah, I’m good. I think I’ll just spend the rest of the day in my room. Call me for the video,” Virgil said walking off. Not seeing the others worried looks.

Later when they started recording the video Virgil was called up, he listened to Roman and Logan debating as usual and Pattons occasional comment or pun. Logan turned to him.  
“I believe that Virgil should have a say,” Logan said but before Virgil could respond Roman butted in without thinking.  
“Yes, get the anti-cupid to support you. Anxiety has been what’s stopping Thomas,” when Virgil heard Roman refer to him as anxiety he broke down.

He couldn’t breathe, all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart. He could hear Patton, but it was muffled, like he was far away.  
“Virgil, Virgil are you okay what’s wrong.”  
“Virgil, buddy talk to us,” That was Thomas.

He felt the panic and stress rise, he felt himself shift. He could feel the others worry as they hadn’t seen this before. He tried to control it, but it wasn’t working, and he started shifting into people uncontrollably.

But suddenly it all stopped. The noise was gone, and he could only hear one voice. He opened his eyes. He was in his room, he leaned back against something. It was warm and comforting. He could hear a gentle voice.  
“It’s okay Virgil just breath for me. You’re doing great,” Virgil could feel his breathing even out.  
“That’s it, focus on my voice. Focus on me, I’m right here,” Virgil’s heart rate, slowed down going back to normal.  
“Come back to me,” Virgil felt himself shift back to normal.

He looked behind him to find the source of the voice, Logan was holding him. Talking gently and comforting him. Logan looked at him with a smile.  
“There you go,” Logan said gently. Virgil turned to face him, Logan pulled him into a hug.  
“You scared me so much,” Logan whispered, his voice cracking.  
“Thank you Lo,”

They sat like that for twenty minutes before Virgil pulled back.   
“Are you okay,” Logan asked, and Virgil nodded.  
“I want to see the others they’ll be worried,” Logan nodded standing up and walking with Virgil to the others.

“Virgil thank god you’re okay. I didn’t mean what I said. I’m sorry, I’ve been too focused on Thomas’s love life. I didn’t think about you and…” Roman rambled, Virgil cut him off.  
“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Virgil reassured.  
Patton pulled him into a big hug, “If you ever scare me like that again, I will physically fight you!” Virgil smiled and nodded.

After reassuring everyone he was fine and lots of hugs. Virgil went back to Logan, resting their foreheads against each other in a way of saying “I’m okay,”  
“So how long has this been a thing,” Thomas asked, pointing to Virgil and Logan  
“A while,” Logan replied. Wrapping his arms protectively around Virgil.  
“Great my own anxiety gets a boyfriend before me,” Thomas joked making the others laughed.

It took a couple days (and lots of hugs) but Virgil was feeling normal again. They agreed to take his anxiety in to account and Virgil promised not to bottle up his feelings. But Virgil was feeling happy now, they were going to re film the video later. But right now, Virgil was content to cuddle Logan.

“Did you know I love you Lo,” Virgil said.  
“That’s good because I love you too,”


	32. Logan x Roman - Peace Treaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing format is slightly different since I'm on holiday and can't use my laptop. Still comment any requests. Leave kudos and comment if you liked.
> 
> Read the note at the bottom,

"Your idea is absurd, it lacks content and creativity. Essentially everything that makes an idea," Logan shouts

"How dare you say that It lacks creativity, you're a living robot. You wouldn't know creativity if it hit you in the face," Roman shouted back.

"This is ridiculous. You cannot stand there and say that the idea was vaild. Even Patton thought it was defective."

"The only thing defective here is you," Roman yells, running off.

Patton sighs, he was sitting next to Virgil watching the argument. It happened a couple times a week and this time it was about a video idea put forward by Roman that Logan didn't approve. Patton did agree but he could see Logan had went to far.

Patton stood up, frowning at Logan before walking off to go find Roman. Virgil walked over to Logan pulling him to sit down.

"You know what I'm going to say Lo."

"I will not take the blame for this he was being ridiculous, illogical and down right idiotic."

"But he's our friend, criticising him like that won't do any good. It will only hurt him."

"I suppose but he is just so infuriating," Logan said earning a nod from Virgil. "But I suppose I did overstep the line."

"Give him space and make up later okay Lo," Logan sighed before agreeing with Virgil.

///

Patton knocked on Roman's door gently. "Hey Ro, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Patton," Roman's voice broke slightly the middle and Patton opened the door. He saw Roman sitting on his bed, eyes red.

"Oh Ro," Patton said, moving to the bed and hugging Roman. They sat like that for a while, Roman happy to just be comforted.

"Why does he treat me like that. He doesn't belittle your ideas or Virgil's."

"I don't know, but what I do know is he doesn't mean to hurt you. He just forgot himself. Like you have before," Patton reminded.

"Yeah I know, it was a stupid argument."

"It was. Just give each other some space. You'll see he wants to make up Ro, you're his friend he cares about you."

"Yeah yeah."

///

Later on when Patton was sitting with Virgil and Logan. He was talking to them but Virgil was mostly on his phone. Roman came back through sitting down on the couch next to Logan.

"I'm sorry Lo," Roman muttered and Logan turned to him.

"I apologise as well. I did not take your feelings in to account and did not mean to hurt them," Logan said genuinely.

They smiled at each other, not noticing Virgil and Patton high fiving next to them.

The rest of the night was peaceful ending with the sides going back to their rooms happy.

 

Logan had just finished getting ready for bed. A routine he had perfected. When he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Roman standing in his pyjamas, his hair was messed up and he look tired.

"Hey Lo," Roman said and Logan opened the door wider letting Roman in.

Roman shuffled forward and Logan shut the door. Roman pulled Logan into a hug. Nuzzling into Logan's neck.

"I'm really sorry about today," Roman whispered.

"I'm am too love. Peace treaty?" Logan asked.

"Hmm seal it with a kiss," Roman said winking.

Logan laughed before kissing Roman gently. Roman melted into the kiss. Logan pulled away after a couple minutes.

"Come on love let's go to bed."

They lay down together, cuddling under the covers.

"Do you think they suspect anything yet," Roman asked

"No, they are still oblivious love."

Roman sighed happily, cuddling into Logan. They both fell asleep quickly. Tired but happy in each others company.

The next morning

"Have you seen Roman," Patton asked yawning, "He wasn't in his room."

"No, Logan is still in his room though."

"That's unusual. Usually it's only you and Roman that sleep in."

"Did you get up last night I heard someone move past my room," Virgil asked

"No, I was in my room all night. Weird."

Virgil thought for a moment before realising. "Those gay bastards!" Virgil yelled.

From Logan's room both he and Roman jumped. "I think he knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for the next chapter I'll write. Comment which one you would prefer.
> 
> 1) Logicality - one of the proposes   
> 2) Analogical - jealous Logan  
> 3) Prinxiety - break up and make up


	33. Logan x Virgil - Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was longer than usual. Hope you enjoyed it. More people voted for this here and on wattpad so here it is. I will write the others later though. Comment any requests and leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed.

Logan had been having a recurring issue. It was difficult to deal with since it involved Logan's emotions which he didn't fully understand. They were complicated and icky. He had only recently started connecting with his emotions again after he started dating Virgil. Apart from that he tended to avoid them like the the plague.

But this was something he hadn't experienced before it started quite recently when he saw Virgil hanging out with Roman. They were laughing and smiling which was out the usual. Roman and Virgil's friendship was rocky to say the least. When Logan walked away he felt a burning sensation in his chest, he felt annoyed and irritated for the rest of the day.

He was confused. It didn't make any sense. Neither of them were doing anything that would of irritated Logan. He saw no reason for this emotional response.

After deciding he wasn't going to figure this out of his own Logan decided to go to Patton for help. He knocked lightly on Patton's door.

"Patton, it's Logan."

Patton opened the door with a smile. "Logan what a lovely surprise, what can I do for you kiddo," Logan frowned slightly at the nickname but walked in the room.

"I'm having some... issues with identifying my emotions," he received a nod from Patton so Logan continued. "The other day I felt a burning sensation and irrational annoyance when I walk past Virgil and Roman."

"What were they doing?" 

"They were just laughing and talking. Virgil looked happy and it seemed like they were getting on."

Patton smiled and laughed a little "Well Logan it seems clear to me that you were jealous."

"Why would I be jealous. My relationship with Virgil is very strong. I would never think he would be unfaithful."

"You're looking at this too logically," Logan scoffed at the idea of something being too logical. "You're jealous because now Virgil is friendly with Roman he might spend less time with you."

Logan thought about this and saw that it held some merit behind it. He nodded and thanked Patton for his help. 

When Logan went back to his room. He thought about what Patton said. He could understand logically why be could be jealous. But he shouldn't. He and Virgil had a strong relationship, based on trust. They had a soild friendship and understood each other well. Virgil assisted Logan with his emotions and Logan calmed Virgil's worry and anxiety. 

Logan thought about Roman and Virgil's friendship. Which was similar in some aspects to their relationship. Virgil helped Roman all the time and grounded him. Roman supported Virgil. Despite the teasing they did have a good friendship and understood each other well. Logan didn't know if they trusted each other but he could feel irritation and jealously bubbling up again.

Logan decided the best course of action would be to show Virgil he cared for him and make sure Roman was aware Virgil was taken. Logan smiled at his plan, thinking ways to ensure it's success.

 

Later that night Virgil came back from hanging out with Roman. They had spent the day together and Virgil had enjoyed himself which was surprising.

He walked to Logan's room tired and wanting to see his boyfriend. When he walked in he was expecting the usual hug and kiss to his forehead. A routine well established but was surprised with Logan's response.

He walked into the room and into Logan's arms. Logan pulled back slightly, tilting Virgil's head up and kissing him gently. Virgil's eyes widened but he smiled into the kiss. A blush forming on his cheeks.

When Logan pulled back Virgil managed to say "Not that I'm not li-liking the cha-change but what was th-that about," cursing at his slight stutter.

"You've been gone most of the day, I missed you love," Virgil blushed at the familiar nickname.

"Maybe I should stay away more often if this is the response i get," Virgil teased. Logan gave Virgil a smile and pulled him to the bathroom.

"Lets get ready for bed love," Logan said gently, they brushed their teeth together, Logan getting their pyjamas. Throughout the whole routine Logan kept a hand on Virgil , whether it was holding his hand, or touching his shoulder. 

Virgil found it odd but welcomed it. He like when Logan was more openly affectionate and didn't question it. Logan wasn't the most open with his feelings so Virgil welcomed it when Logan felt the need to express it.

They finished getting ready and crawled into bed, Logan pulled Virgil against his chest. Strong arms wrapped around him. Virgil blushed again but snuggled into Logan. Logan lent his head down to Virgil's neck, resting it there.

The pair fell asleep quickly. Virgil didn't have any nightmares that night. Sleeping peacefully and happily in Logan's arms.

 

Virgil woke up the next morning to an empty bed. It wasn't unusual. Logan liked to get up early to get a good head start on the day. Virgil was the opposite, preferring to lay in later.

Virgil sat up in the bed, hearing the shower turn off.

Logan came out with a towel on and wet hair he smiled at Virgil and went to get changed. Virgil was sure his face was like a tomato. Logan walked over to the bed dressed. He sat down beside Virgil, wrapping his arms around him.

"Sleep well?" Logan asked

"Yes, I hate walking up to an empty bed though," Virgil grumbled earning a chuckle from Logan.

Virgil moved to get changed putting on his usual outfit when Logan stopped him. Virgil looked at Logan confused.

"Wear one of my shirts today, it'll be warmer."

Virgil's blush increased if that was possible. He didn't know what Logan was playing at. "I'll be wa-warm enough with m-my jump-jumper."

"Humor me," Logan said with a smile. Earning a huff but Virgil still took the shirt slipping it on and wearing his jumper over it. Logan smirked a little.

"Oh don't be so proud, you nerd," Virgil said. Moving out of Logan's arms but Logan pulled him back gently nuzzling into his neck.

"I can't help it, you look beautiful in my clothes," Virgil's snorted at that.

'Shut up you big sap," Logan chuckled again, moving to kiss Virgil's lips. Shutting him up.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Breakfast is ready come on," Roman shouted loudly. Logan growled slightly and Virgil kissed his nose taking his hand.

"Come on I'm hungry," Virgil said, Logan smiled at Virgil lacing their fingers together and walking to the kitchen. 

 

Patton was standing at the table, he plated up pancakes for everyone and left some fruit and syrup on the table. Roman was first to the table sitting down and digging in.

"Thanks Pat, they are delicious as usual," Roman said through a mouthful of pancake. Patton laughed a little.

Virgil and Logan walked in next sitting beside each other at the table. They greeted Patton eating their breakfast. When everyone had enough coffee to be functioning Roman turning to Virgil.

"Virgil I was thinking about making a plan for Thomas's reharsel that's coming up. I thought we could discuss ways to reduce your worry about it," Virgil smiled at Roman's thoughtfulness.

"Sure Ro, that sounds good."

"Maybe I should come along. Making a schedule and routine is what I'm good at and it could reduce Virgil's worry," Logan said, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Virgil. His way of saying thank you.

"That's great, Patton you could come and we could brainstorm of ways to keep Thomas's moral up," Pattons smiled brightly at that and nodded. 

"I'll make cookies for it," Patton squealed excitedly. Turning to start only to be stopped by Roman reminding him to finish his breakfast.

The rest of breakfast went well, Logan kept holding Virgil's hand and they had a pleasant conversation with the others.

After breakfast they decided to sit in the living room for their discussion. Patton started on the cookies while they sat on the couch. Roman sat on one end and Logan and Virgil sat next to each other.

Logan kept one hand wrapped around Virgil making Virgil constantly blush. They were discussing ways to keep Virgil's anxiety low. 

"I believe a routine would be helpful, also a conflict free environment," Logan said, Roman nodded in agreement writing it down. 

"I guess that means we have to keep out debates to a low tin man," Roman said getting a snort from Virgil. 

"Being around you would help as well," Virgil said leaning on Logan and cuddling into him. Logan couldn't help the small smile at that.

"Yeah, if it's going to help we should --" Roman paused mid sentence. As if he was thinking. "Virgil are you were Logan's shirt?"

Virgil blushed again, "Ye-yes, bec-because," Virgil started stuttering out. Logan coming to his rescue.

"Virgil said he was cold and one of my shirts was one of the best ways to keep him warm."

"If you say so," Roman trailed off when Patton came in giving everyone cookies.

Patton stared talking with Roman about ways to help keep Thomas and Virgil positive. Logan stopped listening knowing their input wasn't needed. He smirked to himself, leaning down to nuzzle Virgil's neck.

Virgil didn't react as Logan did that. He did it sometimes to comfort Virgil. Virgil froze when he felt Logan place a light kiss on his neck. His blush spreading to his neck, he turned to Logan.

"What are you doing Lo," Virgil whisper yelled, not wanting Roman and Patton to hear him.

"I'm sorry, was that unwanted?" Logan asked, not wanting to make Virgil uncomfortable.

"We-well no. It was ni-nice," Virgil admitted and Logan smiled. Leaning down to continue his work of Virgil's neck.

Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Roman say his name.

"Do you agree Virgil."

"Sorry I did-didn't hear wh-what you said," Virgil stuttered moving away from Logan.

"I think Virgil is feeling tired. I'll take him to our room for a nap. I will give you a list of ideas later and a routine," Logan said standing up.

"Of course, sleep well. Me and Patton will put some notes together," Roman replied. Logan nodded, holding Virgil's hand and walking him to their room.

 

Once they were inside Logan turned to Virgil. "I'm sorry about that love."

"It's okay, I could use a rest. I mean I like Roman but he's a lot to deal with when I'm tired."

Logan nodded moving to hug Virgil when Virgil pulled back. "I'm going to use the bathroom real quick."

"I'll get a book for us to read," Logan said moving away. Virgil went to the bathroom and Logan smiled. Knowing he was the only one Virgil could never get fed up with. He got out the book he and Virgil were currently reading. 

Logan heard a gasp from the bathroom, "Virgil?" He asked.

Virgil came out the bathroom, slapping Logan's arm. "Look at my neck you prick," Virgil said angrily. Logan looked at his neck properly and saw the marks. He couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face.

"Are you seriously smirking right now. You're unbelievable you dick," Virgil shouted. Walking over to the bed.

Logan frowned walking up to Virgil. "I didn't mean to upset you, I can't help it. It makes you look like mine," Logan said nuzzling Into Virgil as an apology.

"I am yours," Virgil sighed, pulling Logan into a hug.

"I know love, as I am yours," Virgil smiled at that kissing Logan's nose. "You can read and cuddle with me to make it up."

Logan picked Virgil up making him laugh, he took him to the bed continuing to read their book out loud. Virgil sighed happily snuggling into Logan.

 

The pair fall asleep, giving Virgil some much needed rest. Logan woke later to someone knocking on the door, he yawned getting up.

"Roman if that's you again I swear to god," Logan grumbled opening the door to see Patton.

"We're getting dinner now. Come down in 5 minutes or I'm sending the royalty up."

Logan sighed but nodded. "Of course I'll wake Virgil up. We'll be down shortly."

Logan closed the door moving over to the bed to see Virgil sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What's up Logan," Virgil said yawning.

"Patton has summoned us for dinner," Logan said, moving over to the bed. He sat beside Virgil pulling him into a hug.

"Come on then, don't want to keep them waiting," Virgil said standing up. He walked with Logan to living room. Roman was already sitting there smiling.

"How was your sleep, you do look more rested," Roman asked.

"Pretty good, I didn't have a loud obnoxious person walking me up signing Disney tunes at God knows what in the morning."

Roman laughed. "Hey that was one time, and it was a lovely song."

Virgil laughed back, he went to respond but was cut off when Logan pulled him into his lap. He squealed out loud, feeling Logan wrap his arms around him.

"Looks like you've been captured my dear emo friend," Roman said with a chuckle. 

"Ye-yeah," Virgil managed to stutter out, turning to glare at Logan. Logan only smiled and cuddled into Virgil.

Patton called Roman into the kitchen for help. Leaving Virgil and Logan alone. Virgil turned to face Logan.

"Ok what was all that about. First you made me wear your shirt, then you went with me to talked to Roman, then you marked my neck and now this. What's up with you" Virgil seethed. 

Logan hid his face in Virgil's neck, "I was jealous," Logan muttered. Though Virgil couldn't understand him.

Virgil moved Logan's face to look at him, tone gentler. "Please talk to me, you've been acting weird all day."

Logan sighed. "It appears I have been jealous of Roman these past couple days," Logan admitted embarrassed.

Virgil smiled, leaning forward and kissing Logan gently. "You have nothing to be jealous of I'm all yours," Virgil said. Logan smiled pulling Virgil in for another kiss.

Roman and Patton walked in with plates for everyone. Seeing them kiss Roman yelled. "Woop, get some you green eye monster."

Logan sighed pulling away from Virgil, "I'm assuming Patton told you then," Roman smiled and nodded.

"Now kiddos let's keep it PG," Patton said in his "dad" voice.

Roman snickered and Virgil blushed bright red. Virgil moved and sat beside Logan. Leaning against him. They eat in peace watching a movie.

Logan did get jealous from time to time after that but then again do did Virgil.


	34. Fairy tales?

So guess who's back. Back again. Sorry I'll stop. (If you want to skip to the important just scroll down)

But I am back, sorry for the massive pause in my writing but schools been hectic with exams and such but I'm refreshed and ready to start writing again!

The updates might be slightly off and in December I sit more exams (So much fun) so writing will be harder.

 

The important bit is I'm starting a new series! Yayyy! It's another sander sides series but this time all the stories will be multiple parts and based on fairy tales.

I already have a ton of ideas (a notepad full to be exact) but I really want to hear from you guys. All your advice and positive feedback really helps. So here comment any ideas for fairy tale stories (any ships) you guys want to read or how annoyed you are at my massive break. Or anything.

Now quickly I just want to shout out a few people, (I'll be doing this in every update). This is just for a few people who have been amazing and supportive. I'll be doing lots more of these in the future:  
-Waffles_are_great83 thank you for the amazing ideas and support.  
-RobberOfATMs All the lovely comments really brightened my day and made me feel great so a big thanks  
-Pinxku this wonderful human being who has supported very chapter and is a great confident booster  
-LukaPhoenix who inspired me to start writing my own stuff as well as supporting this work.

There are so many other wonderful people I want to thank. So every chapter I will be thanking new people. To everyone who reads, leaves kudos or supports me. Thank You!

 

Thank you for reading, stay amazing.


	35. Analogical - Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short update. Just something i thought would be fluffy

Roman was on a mission. He was determined to get Logan to sing again. After the crofters musical he knew that Logan could sing properly and was determined to hear him again. I mean he didn't have a bad singing voice so Roman didn't understand why he hid it. 

"Maybe it's because singing to him isn't logical, so he avoids singing," Patton suggested sitting next to Roman.

"Possibly but still it's the principle!" Roman declared dramatically earning a laugh from Patton.

"Oh I have an idea! Why don't we play truth or dare tonight and then we can dare him to sing," 

"That's a brilliant idea Patton. I have often thought you were secretly the smartest one out of all of us," Patton beamed at Roman saying that.

 

They decided tonight after dinner Patton would talk to Virgil and convince him to play truth or dare. Then Logan would have to play because there is no way he would be able to say no to Virgil.

///Later After Dinner///

"Virgil!" Patton said exited, the darker side turned around to face Patton, smiling.

"What's up Pat?" 

"I was thinking we could play truth or dare tonight. You know to have time together," Patton said innocently. Knowing Virgil wouldn't be able to say no.

"Ummm okay, I'll try and get Logan to play," Patton nodded and bounced off to find Roman.

"Weird..."

///

"Do i have to be here," Logan groaned looking at Virgil.

"Yes we all have to be here for very important reasons," Roman yelled at Logan.

"If you can give me a soild important reason i will comply."

"Well I'm a reason and I'm very important so ha," Romam said victoriously

Logan shut up at the that, glancing at Virgil who was hiding his laughter.

"So Virgil truth or dare?" Patton asked 

"Ummm. Truth i guess."

"Who is your favourite out of all of us?" 

"Obviously you Patton," Patton smiled and awed at them none of them noticing Logan glaring at them.

"Okay Romano, truth or dare," Roman pouted at the nickname but choose truth. 

"If you could be anyone in the world, who would you be?"

"Me, theres no one better," Roman answered laughing.

The game continued on for a while Roman eventually asking Logan.

"Hmmm dare."

"I dare you to sing."

"I do not sing," Logan stated

"Oh come on don't be spoil this for us," Roman teased.

Logan frowned standing up and walking off. Virgil frowned. 

"I'll go make sure he's okay."

///

"I didn't mean to upset him. I just thought it would be fun," Roman said with a frown. Patton smiled.

"I know Ro but you did upset him lets go apologise okay?" Roman nodded in agreement. With a sigh they both walked to Logan's room.

Patton was about to knock on the door when they heard soft singing from inside.

"Is. Is that Logan?" Roman asked in disbelief.

"You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king" Logan sung softly to Virgil who was curled up on his bed. Logan ran a hand through Virgil's hair.

"Come on lets go," Patton whispered. Roman agreeded they walked away smiling happy for Logan and Virgil.


End file.
